Maximum Ride: Around the World: DONE
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Max and the Flock get lost! But then they find them selves making their way around the world.Interesting. But There's always a battle around every corner. Looks like this is going to be the biggest,So join Max, with powers...Love...And the voice in here.
1. Foreign Map

**Sail Away **

**Mwaha..Return of Kimmeh. **

**Hah. This is inspired by _A SONG! Tell me if you _want me to _carry on with it_**

**Anyway, I'd better roll this off then. **

**Ages: **_The way they are in the book, six to fourteen. _

**Characters: **_No new ones. _

**Disclaimer!!:** _I own **nothing! Maybe the tree named bert. **_

_E_**njoy! **

**

* * *

**

"A dog can't read foreign languages Fang." I sighed turning to look at Fang, fighting a smile in the process. Fang turned the corner of his mouth up in a smile and he looked back down at the foreign map.

"Hey." Total defended, I looked down at him. "I can to!" He turned his snout up into the air, snootily. Angel giggled patting the dog's head. I snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm no freak." Nudge groaned.

"Hunger..." She croaked out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nudge! We ate like...An hour ago." I said pointing to all the wrappers that were on the floor and the bottles, that had fizz and juice in.

Iggy laughed"Its Nudge, Max." Iggy reminded me, I rolled my eyes...Damnit, it can't see.

"I rolled my eyes at you." I said to him, then looked back over at Mr. Code Breaker. "You nearly done?" I asked. He looked up from under his bangs.

"Patience Max, patience." Gazzy grumbled about something as well.

"Fang. Face it, you can't read ... What language is it?" He asked. Angel bit her lower lip.

"Fang...Why are you muttering things in weird language?" She asked. All heads snapped to Fang, and he looked up again.

"Stay out of my head!" He grumbled to her. Gazzy and Angel laughed wickedly.

Right, I better tell you this then, we're in a forest...About the map? Well, it was the only one they had left, I think it's Spanish, Gazzy said it was Polish...I know, Polish? And Fang opted to figure out where we should head. **God** help us.

"Ma milkshake brings all the-" I was about to cut Nudge off but Ig did.

"Nudge..Shut. Up." He said through clenched teeth, she giggled and hummed the damned tune. I hate Kelis! Is that her name?

"I have it!!" Fang suddenly exclaimed making all six of us jump. First Angel clapped and then we looked at him expectantly. "Oh right," He grinned a little sheepishly, woo! An emotion! "We should head...That way." He pointed East through the trees.

Or was that West?

"North."

"East."

"South."

"North, East."

"West." All of us said at the same time. The Gasman crossed his arms, I stood up, Nudge gaped at the sudden unison chorus.

"It was West!" The Gasman argued.

Iggy frowned. "It - wait...I didn't see." he muttered. Fang, I could see, was fighting back a chuckle. Yeah, today he seemed happy, I could see him fighting back smiles and laughs. And sometimes he would smile...At me!

"Hey." I poked his rib making a sound erupt me. I furrowed my brow.

"Did you just giggle?" Fang stared at me, eyes hard. "I take that as a no." Angel burst into laughter all of a sudden and whispered something to the mutt.

"Anyway." Fang cleared his throat. "We should head West. Yes Gazzy, you were right." He said with a nod. I folded my arms.

"But what if _you _are wrong Mr. Fang?" I asked. Fang rolled his black orbs and picked the map up, rolled it up and jammed it in the bag, then clicked his fingers at Total.

"Here boy." He said flatly. Iggy laughed and Nudge stood up stretching.

"I'm full." She mumbled. The Gasman gaped.

"You just said you were friggin' hungry!" He said pointing. I hit his shoulder gently.

"Its not like I said fuck." He shrugged. I hit him harder as Angel started to laugh with Iggy.

"Dont say any swear word. What influence do you want to give Ange." I questioned. Gazzy rolled his eyes like Fang and huffed.

"I didn't say any of these-" Before he could count his new found words off I clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed sky wards.

"Up." I ordered all of them. And they followed order, Total in Fang's back pack.

One thought bugged me silly thought.

_Did Fang giggle? _

* * *

**Ta da... **

**Woohoo. So...Good ... Bad ... ? Mwahaha, Fang giggled!! In a man way though, I've never really seen a boy giggle. Well, he was six, but hey...They're allowed to giggle. **

**People should giggle more often. **

**anyway! **

**Ova && Out **


	2. He's Got A Gun

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

"Max?" Fang's slightly worried voice called through the door. I finished chucking up the last contents of my stomach and rinsed out my mouth, then wiped around it with some tissue.

"Yeah?" I called back retying my hair back into a pony tail then walked to the door and opened it. Fang looked down at me slightly. _Why does he get to grow and I don't!? _

"Is it back." It wasn't a question, it was an order to tell him, so I nodded as we walked back out to the benches where the flock was waiting, I ran into the public toilet in a park.

_Where are we? _I asked the voice.

**Odessa. **It replied. My eyebrows reached my hairline.

"What?" Nudge asked me seeing my expression.

"We're in Odessa." I said, Nudge laughed and bit into her corn dog.

"I know." She replied. How'd she know?

We all walked into a cluster of trees, to be hidden from the people.

"Fang. You forgot Total." The Gasman said with a laugh and pointed to pissed off looking dog that sat beside Fang. Fang grumbled about it and opened his back pack. Total hopped in and grumbled back at him.

"Stupid." Is what we heard.

"Hey. You're lucky I'm carrying you. I didn't see anyone else opt for it!" Fang rolled his eyes and spread his wings.

Angel giggled, picking up on some of Fang's thoughts I guess. "Guys! I haven't finished this!" Nudge called as we all took off.

Iggy huffed and plucked it from her hands stuffing the rest of it in his mouth. Everyone gaped at his mouth which went the size of a...Sperm whales mouth. Okay exaggerating but, it went big.

"How...?" Fang started. I nodded. Iggy's face was confused.

"I sense you're all staring at me." He muttered starting to fly, we followed suite.

"Yeah. You're mouth went huge." Nudge said and pushed him, Iggy scowled and pushed her back, then she knocked into The Gasman who pushed her, he pushe himself backwards too and bounced into Angel, then Angel pushed him back and it was a game called Pushing. 

I chuckled and looked over at the silent boy. "So..." I started. Fang looked over then back ahead. He was listening. "Where're we going?" I asked.

He nodded his head infront of us. "Thatta way." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and sighed looking over at the setting sun.

"Thats pretty." I murmured. Fang snorted.

"**_Pretty?_**" He echoed. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded.

"What, a girl can't say pretty?" I asked. Fang laughed.

Laughed.

Did you hear that? Laughed. Which rendered me silent. Fang stopped laughing and looked over at me.

"Thats the second time I've heard you laugh." I muttered. Then flashed me that rare smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" He replied, swooping to the left and then back to the right. I watched and shook my head.

"No...I mean, shut up." I tapped his back with my wing and then looked over at the four members of the flock, now playing a game of tag.

"We gonna rest when it gets dark?" Fang asked after a couple of seconds. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I think Nudge will be tired. and hungry." I groaned. "That mean's we gotta buy food." I grumbled. Fang nodded.

"We got that card right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and hovered checking my butt pocket to make sure it was there. It was.

_So. Mr. Voice, why aren't we so talkative? _I asked it, I mean, I think I was actually missing it. He hadn't spoken for two months.

**Oh, I'm just ... here.**It replied. I frowned.

_Here? There? I know that, I mean why aren't you speakin, you're always lecturing me...Why the sudden silence...It reminds me of Fang, I don't need two of them. _I said releasing my frown.

No reply. Urrg, it likes to irk me doesn't it.

"When should we land?" I asked with a sigh. Fang looked around and then back at the sky.

"Its getting pretty dark. We should land..." He was cut off by The Gasman.

"THERE!" He yelled. I spun around suspecting Erasers. "NO! I mean GUN! Fly FAST!" He yelled speeding ahead of us all. I looked around.

"Gun?" I muttered hearing a gun shot.

"Max." Fang's unsteady voice, it sounded muffled. I frowned and put a hand to my stomach and looked at it.

Ew. Blood. and that was my last thought.

**::Fang:: **

My knee bounced up and down and I bit nervously on my index fingernail. Max has been out for a whole day, I was arfraid she was in a coma.

Actually, I was shitting my pants. She was two inches away from the ground when I caught her, the man with the gun? Well, he's tied to a tree right now with two gun shots in his feet.

Hey, I can't help it, he hurt Max. She's my ... Family.

"She's awake?" A small tired worried voice asked, I looked over at Angel who came into the hotel room. How'd she get in?

"No." I replied, Angel's face fell again as she saw the blood on Max's stomach, and tears fell freely down her cheeks. Ah crap, I scoopd her up and sat her on my lap, she buried her face into my chest.

"Why can't I heal people." She wailed. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"She's okay Ange." I said surprisingly sounding soft. Angel cried a bit more.

"She's dreaming." She whispered after a while.

"About...?" I asked. Angel shifted in my lap, so her back was against my chest and legs out infront of her. She giggled a little and shook her head.

"Food." She said. "And...Us." She added, and then carried on, "You're at the table in a pink dress. I'm sat with Total on a couch. Max is laughing at everyone, including Nudge and Iggy who are in chicken suites." I smiled secretly.

"Very ... weird dream." I said, Angel laughed and nodded.

"G'night then Fang." She turned around and hugged me again, I patted her back and huffed as she left the room.

"What am I to do with you..." I muttered at Max. She was always getting injured...I yawned and went to the other side of the bed and lay down on the covers, Max had the covers over her chest...So I couldn't see...

Which is a good thing! Nudge put the bandage around her.

--

"Fang?" I heard a voice ask early in the morning. I forced my eyes open and looked over at her, then snapped them shut and put my face into the pillow.

"Max. Put a damn shirt on." I ordered.

Laughing, then it stopped and I risked a peek. "Good." I muttered and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked unwrapping the bandage to reveal a scar on her pale stomach. I took the bloody bandage and aimed it at the trash can and got it in perfectly.

"You got shot." I answered sitting cross legged. Max groaned.

"Again?" She mumbled. I nodded knowing about her wing. "We better head then...How long was I out for?" She asked getting off the bed.

"Just a day." I answered getting up to and running a hand through my hair, letting the bangs fall back into my eyes.

Max nodded and sighed. "Ugh. I feel sick. My head hurts. Damnit." She ranted. I grinned and walked over putting my hand on the back of her neck and squeezed it.

She faced me and flicked my nose gently then walked off to get the flock. Leaving me in confusion.


	3. Lost

**Maximum Ride: Around the World **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**--**

**-- **

_Soo...You're still ignoring me then? _

**No! I said...Did I say? **

_Oh screw you. _I huffed and sat back down next to Iggy and Fang. Iggy was trailing his hands along the soft sand, Fang was staring into space, each had a far away look on their faces. I furrowed my brow.

"Have you two been smoking pot?" I asked, Fang snapped his head to me the same time as Iggy.

"Ok, firstly." Iggy started. "No. and secondly, where would we get the pot!?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, I was just trying to get your attention. Anyway, Fang do you know where we are? It's ignoring me." Fang yawned and pulled out the map. Total popped up and groaned.

"I have runny poop." He whimpered. I made a face.

"Total ew." Iggy was snickering. Fang pointed to a point on the map. It had been around two weeks since I was shot, yeah, I have a scar and Fang saw me topless. How embarrassing, plus he woke up to it. I bet he was thinking...Its wrong.

Yeah, brother sister stuff? I'm still locking with that.

I hope.

"...We're in..." Fang's voice broke my thoughts. The kids came out of the sea giggling and laughing. Such a nice sight I get to see every once and awhile.

"Where?" Total asked impatiently. Fang rolled his eyes and chewed on his upper lip.

"We were in Odessa, now we've gone in the wrong direction, we're in...ON...a island." He replied. You could hear a pin drop at that moment.

"On an island!!" Nudge screeched. Fang held his hands up.

"We have civilization! Calm down! Its here in the pacific." He faced me pointing to the map again, I looked at it as I shifted next to him.

Indeed, a small island on the map next to the USA, I sighed and sat back again.

"What if there're savages!" Nudge squeaked. Iggy snorted.

"How would they have got here?" He asked. Nudge rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"So...Shall we go look for em'?" The Gasman asked. I stood wiping sand off my butt, Fang did the same.

Total sat down and looked at all of us. "I'll stay and watch Fort with Angel." He nodded. Angel smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Fang said warily. And we set off through the jungle.

We walked half way through. And then I stopped when an idea hit me. Literally. I swiped the branch from my face and huffed at Iggy. "Watch-" I cut myself off as Iggy started to laugh.

"Why don't we go back to the beach and fly off tomorrow?" I asked. The Gasman whined.

"But I wanna see the savages." he said. I rolled my eyes and pointed back to the beach.

"There really is no point Gazzer." I said. He sulked but trudged back to the beach with Iggy and Nudge. I trailed on with Fang, whom seemed to be enjoying the scenery.

"Its nice." He said quietly, as if a voice could break some glass.

I raised my eyebrows but nodded. "Yeah...But...Whats nice about it?" I asked.

"Peaceful...The sounds, trees..." He trailed off. I laughed and hit his shoulder, then poked him in the rib to see if he would giggle. Nothing came out, he seemed to make his stomach strong and his muscles.

"You suck." I poked my tongue out. He smirked then flashed me his rare smile.

"I suck awesomely." He said and put his hands in his pockets. I folded my arms.

"I find that impossible." I said sticking my chin in there.

"I thought with Maximum Ride...Nothing is impossible." He retorted, I lowered my chin and shrugged.

"Yeah...But with Fa-" He cut me off.

"Shut up Max." He laughed.

--

"Okay...Who wants crap!" The Gasman called. I laughed.

"Its crab idiot." Iggy said. Fang grabbed some and ate it. We watched, waiting for him to keel over or vomit, he dived in for more.

Angel watched closely like us. "You're gonna be poopin' soon." She said, Fang stopped eating and sat on his hands with a small grin, only I could see.

"I'll have some fish." I called, we were sat around a fire we built, we'd gotten some logs and found food.

"I want to go to Africa." Nudge said thoughtfully looking around. Angel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." She said. I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" Both me and Fang chorused. The Gasman laughed and then farted. Loudly.

"Because...Its nice." The girls shrugged. I rested my case and stretched and checked Fang's watch.

"Bed guys." I said, meaningfully Angel. She obeyed and snuggled up with Total. The Gasman yawned and shrugged me off.

"I'm-" He was cut off by another yawn, he scowled at my triumphant smile and lay down.

"I'm gonna eat the rest of this." Iggy grinned at his 'gourmet'. I got up leaving Fang to his own devices and walked over to the shore, so the water lightly brushed my sneakers. Damn I need new shoes.

I looked up at the blue velvet sky, stars twinkled and the moon was huge, almost looked yellow. Wow...A camera would be nice right now.

**Check the backpack. **I frowned and looked over at Fang, he was asleep, so was Iggy, crab was smeared on his cheek...He's a messy eater.

I silently padded over to the bag and carefully, and quietly, unzipped it and dug around the bag, finally! I pulled out a digital camera. Thats just weird and creepy.

_Umm...Okay. _I said and switched it on.

**Its good. Stores a lot, takes movie- **I cut the voice off.

_How did you get this? _I asked snapping a perfect picture of the moon.

**My business. **

I rolled my eyes. _Sooo...Are you a boy or girl? _I asked.

**I'll tell you soon. **

I huffed. _Are you a he she!!? _

**NO! **It shouted, I jumped and switched the camera off and set it on the sand behind me.

_No need to get all defensive on me. _

Silent.

Silence until an hour later when a hand came to my shoulder making me jump out of my skin because it was so peaceful and quiet, it rendered me peaceful and quiet.

It was Fang if you don't know.

"Hey." He said. I nodded back. "Sorry for making you jump." He laughed, ah, music to my ears.

Its like his laugh is a ... um ... UFO.. No ... Like a rare animal, and its really exciting when you see that animal. And you snap a picture of it.

Yes I did. And he got very angry. " Max. Where'd you get that." He ordered. I held the camera protectively.

"Your backpack" I answered. He frowned.

"I didn't have that in my backpack." He said.

I shrugged. "The voice told me to look in the backpack."

"Next its going to be telling you to do other things." I laughed dryly.

"Yeah...You'll wake up with a knife to your throat." I grinned. He snorted.

"Found out what it is? Man or woman?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." I said. "It got all ... Angry and defensive at me when I said it was a he/she." He grinned, I snapped another picture.

"Maybe its gender confused." He said looking away, a slight dark red on his cheeks. I grinned.

"Maybe Fang's blushing." I nudged my shoulder against his. He glared at me a little and nudged me back.

"Aww." I pinched his cheek and laughed. He grabbed my finger and twisted it. "Ouch you freak." I winced snatching my finger back. He bit his lower lip.

"Sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes and whacked the back of his head.

"Go back to sleep." I said. He checked his watch.

"My watch." He said. I huffed. I wasn't tired though.

"Our watch." I leant back on my elbows. Fang shrugged hugging his knees.

"Okay."

----


	4. Lost::2

**Maximum Ride: Around The World**

Have you ever seen that T.V show...Lost? If you have then you'll get me, I feel like we're special guests, we wanted to find food before we flew off...And now we're lost in the woods...Jungle or whatever.

**The great Maximum Ride lost eh? **I could hear its snicker...Or should I say he-she's snicker.

**I'm not a he-she! **It snapped. So snappy I nearly jumped, yeah...You can feel kind of jumpy in a place like this; I feel like someone- something- is going to jump out at me. I think the word 'jump' should stop being used.

"I found bananas!" Angel suddenly shrieked. I looked over to the small little blonde girl reaching up for the bananas.

"Wait! What if its booby trapped?" The Gasman said pulling her back. Nudge rolled her eyes and jumped up snatching a bunch down...All of us released a breath we didn't know we'd been holding.

"Nope...Its not booby trapped you boob." She smiled and put them in Fang's backpack, Gazzy stuck his tongue out at her. Total was walking beside us. He kept going to the toilet every now and so often. I think he was scared.

"Let's check here." Iggy said, his ears perking up. We followed...Fang being...well it's not unusual, but he was being ... Un-Fang quiet, get what I mean? Good.

"Is that a spring?" Total said in disbelief. Fang furrowed his brow too.

"It is." He approved.

"Iggy how did you-" Nudge got cut off by Total splashing into the small lagoon area.

"Oh! It feels so nice! I love it! Let me drink from you, you clean...So clean..." Total's prayer was drowned out as he put his face in the water and drank.

"Wait till he keels over." I said fighting a smile for Angel's sake, which scowled at me.

Fang gave a small chuckle and walked over the small fall. I left him to do what he was doing and we searched for wild exotic food. Maybe pineapples... Oranges...Whatever. They do those things in jungles right?

"Awww! It's a cute little monkey!" We heard Angel coo. Oh great, now she's going to be Jane Goodall, jeez what next...The monkey chippered back at her and she cooed even more.

"Oh my God, I wanna keep it!" Nudge joined it. Total made a sound.

"So...The dog's not good enough now?" He asked. Fang was cracking a small smile. I bet he didn't even know I was looking.

The Gasman had the monkey on his head. " Max." He said warily. I laughed. The cute little monkey was cleaning his hair.

"Looks like someone chose you. Hey little fella." I think it's a fella.

**Max****! You and the Flock are not Animal Rescuers! You're not Jane Goodall and you are not Steve Irwin! **I rolled my eyes.

_Did I say I wanted to keep the monkey? No! And I know I'm not freakin' Jane Goodall! She was a monkey lady! And I'm not Steve Irwin because I've never met a crocodile in my life!! _I bit back.

**I rest my case. **

"We can't keep it." I called as the three little kids started to pet him. Iggy was the one who protested.

" Max! Please?" He said jutting out his lower lip. Fang sent me the look. I know that look all to well. And then we shot each other meaningful looks.

"Dont." He finally said, rather strongly.

"But-" He cut me off.

"No." i whimpered.

"Well-"

"NO!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay pri-madonna." I muttered and sighed.

"Guys. We gotta dog." I said. "Monkey here is gonna have to wait...I'm sure he belongs to-" I spoke to soon. Fang had a knife to his throat.

"Un-fucking-believable!" He threw his hands in the air. Anyway-back-to-creepy-man-with-knife-to-Fang's-throat.

"Drop Monkey." He ordered. His skin was dark like Nudge's, but somewhat darker. The Gasman immeadiatly dropped the monkey and the thing scattered off to the man.

Fang sent me a panicked look. The panic was in his eyes. "Uh...Sorry, could you let my friend go please?" I asked, he pressed the knife so he drew blood, a tiny bit, and then walked back into the leaves. Angel ran upto the Fang and looked at his cut; Fang was calling the man bad words.

I caught onto one, I remember Total using- "Wanker." He whispered. Total winced and shook his wet coat off and sat down on the ground.

"Sorry." Angel squeaked. Fang patted her head and shook his head.

"Lets just find food...Eat...And get out of here," He paused, as if wanting to say something else but thought better of it. So we picked up the food we found stuffed it in Fang's back pack and got some water in some empty bottles and made our way back, okay, found our way.

Or something...?

I trailed on behind again with Fang and Iggy, Iggy was listening to the birds, and other weird animal sounds, it was as if he'd forgotten about us, I didn't dare disturb his peacefulness.

"You okay?" I asked throwing the banana peel away. Fang glanced at me then nodded. "You looked like you were about to shit your pants." I fought a grin. He punched my shoulder.

"You try having a knife to your throat." He muttered.

Then I did grin. "I've had worse Fang. We all have." I said, Fang nodded in agreement.

"I nearly died." He said as if rubbing it in my face saying, 'Mine was worser than yours!' like a three year old. No such word as worser, right?

"Yeah! Well- shut up." I folded my arms and we reached the beach. "Hey someone stole our logs." I said.

"Well...We're heading off now anyway aren't we?" Iggy cut in. I nodded.

"After we've eaten. We can find our way back to the states." I said. There's no way I'm going to travel around exotic places like this.

Okay...It'd be nice, but hey- I'm still trying to save the world here. Itex is off the list. But still.

--

--

"I believe there's no such word as killeded." Nudge frowned.

"But-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"Yeah but if-"

"No."

Nudge and The Gasman had been going at that for ages, even Iggy added a couple of 'no's, Angel was letting Total ride on her back, he was enjoying it. I think we were going in the right direction, I mean...It took us hours to fly here, its going to take us hours to fly back.

**I'm glad you're staying focused. **It popped up.

_Thanks! _I said sarcastically.

**I have a feeling that you are Maturing. **

_I'm whatting? _

**Maturing. **

_Like...Growing up? _

**Yes. **

_I am fourteen. _

**Soon to be fifteen. **

_How do you know these things! I dont even know when I turn fifteen!! _

**I'll let you all know when you age. **

I huffed and beat my wings a little harder. Fang swooped to my side, I looked at his small cut on his throat.

"You okay?" we asked in unison. I gave a small laugh.

"I as-" We did again.

"You-" Fang scowled and put a hand over my mouth.

"I'll go first. You okay? Did it annoy you?" He asked. I nodded and peeled his hand away.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it just annoyed me, you?" Fang nodded too.

"Good. Where're we going when we get back to..." He trailed off.

"Rest more...Eat, buy some new things...I mean...These clothes might get too small before we know it-" Fang started to laugh a little. "And...I guess we find Itex again and well... Y'know." I finished.

Fang nodded again. "Yep. First watch, me or you." He asked. I held out my fist, he followed suite.

"Rock, paper scissors." Damnit.


	5. Boy Genius

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

"What!?" I practically screeched at Fang grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Lost!? Again?" I shook him. Iggy pulled us apart. Fang kept his cool. But me, oh no...No way will I keep calm.

"Calm. Down." Iggy ordered. I breathed in then out.

"No...I mean...We went in the opposite direction." Fang said calmly. I narrowed my eyes shrugging out of Iggy's hold.

"You could have set that before." I said. Fang threw his arms in the air.

"You screamed at me!" He said, I huffed.

"Alright. Sorry. Yo kids," I called the three ... Plus Total ... over. "See that hotel over there?" Angel nodded knowing what to do already.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're lost!" The Gasman mocked me in my own voice. I kicked his but playfully and he stuck his tongue out. Nudge laughed and began her talking.

"Phew." Iggy breathed. "Right...I think I may take this into-" I cut him off by turning him to the hotel and marching him there myself.

"You could have been more specific." I said to Fang. Fang rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know Maximum Ride needed specific-ness." He said. I snickered.

"There's no such word as 'specific-ness'" I countered letting go of Iggy.

" Max. Fang. Did you hear that?" Iggy asked stopping. I looked around, same as Fang.

"What was it?" Fang whispered.

"A twig snapped." Iggy whispered back.

"Lets just go inside, I doubt the Erasers know where we are..." I pointedly looked at Fang who gave me a shrug.

--

"So...You three have that room, wait, Total you make four." I scratched Totals head making his foot twitch. "And us three have this one?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nudge nodded. I shrugged and opened the door. "There's this room thats next to it. The man gave you that one for some reason, Angel picked up on some thoughts but ... She didn't understand them." Nudge shrugged.

Angel and The Gasman and Total had already gone into the room by the looks of it.

"We'll be in to check on you in a minute then." I said and walked into the room.

"I'm in the shower first!" Iggy called. I chuckled. Fang groaned lay on the bed.

"Oh you think you're getting the bed?" I asked whacking his foot. Fang smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Yep." He said.

"Dream on. And besides, you're on first watch." I said raising my chin triumphantly. Fang scowled and jumped off the bed.

"Do I have to sit on the balcony?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you want." I said grabbing his wrist and checking the watch. 10:25. "Its not that late, maybe we can wait for a bit." I stretched my arms.

"We can go Wal-Mart tomorrow." I added. Fang smacked my head, but didn't hurt me.

"We're not in America Max." He said as if I were Tarzan, I crossed my arms.

"Sorry. I forgot someone got us lost." I punched his shoulder and plopped onto the small couch.

"I'm going down to the office!" Iggy called, dressed, dried and clothes on. Before we could ask why he was gone.

I shut my mouth and looked at Fang, he gave me the same look.

"I'm in for shower now." I jumped up. But Fang claimed the door.

"Dream on." He mimicked me. I pushed him out the way, and laughed, he wasn't ready for it so he doubled over.

"You might want to try working on that skill of yours." I smirked closing the door behind me and locking it.

I washed my hair and all the other places you need to wash...That sounds weird. I'll stop now, and then got out wrapping a towel around me.

Ten minutes later I came out and rummaged through Fang's back pack. Aha! The Brush. Yes, a girl needs a brush. I whipped my hair back into a ponytail and then set it back down.

"Hey. You can go now." I said jerking my thumb to the bathroom. Fang got up off the bed. "You smell, so wash thoroughly!" I called as he shut the door. He poked his head back out.

"Not as bad as you did." He retorted. I gaped and thought of a comeback.

"I stink awesomely!!" I called hearing his laugh. I'm good. Ssst. --- thats a burn.

Iggy came back with some...Things. "Wow...They have a really good supermarket." He said holding up two bags.

"You forgot us!" I said to him. He laughed and set the bags down and shrugged.

"I got myself some new clothes. And...Some bomb equipment." He held up some of his 'bomb equipment.'

I huffed. "Don't let them off in the building. I'll kill you if you do." I threatened. He rolled his sightless eyes and walked into 'his' room.

_Where are we..._ ?

**Ummm...Not sure. **Its lying, I know it is.

_Are you suuure? _I lengthened the word.

**Pretty sure. **

_Liar. But I'll let you off. Ready to tell me if you're woman or man yet? _

**No. **

_Aww...You're just insecure. _

No reply. Hah.

I yawned and walked out of the door and into the kids room.

"Hey." I said to them. They were sprawled on the double bed watching t.v.

"Girls can have the bed." The Gasman said immeadiatly. Aww, our little gentleman.

Angel giggled at my statement. "Sure Max. He farts!" Gazzy gaped.

"At least I say excuse me." He said hitting her with a pillow. Nudge yawned as well.

"Man. I'm tired. Can we buy some new clothes tomorrow...Ooh, and can we get some food? I'm really hungry, ugh, how far did we travel? Where are we? Did I say I was t-"

"Shut up!" The Gasman yelled. I laughed and Gazzy plopped onto the cot.

"Night guys." I called and held out my fist. We stacked and then I walked out.

"Love you!!" I heard Angel call. I chuckled.

"You too Sweetie." I said through the door.

When I came back. I must say I could have had a heart attack.

... You think its an Eraser don't you.

You're wrong if you are. One. I'm not screaming, but my face is red, I'm sure, and two. I haven't gone into action yet. I'm frozen.

"Fang. I'm in the room now." I muttered tearing my eyes away from the boy with no shirt and abs carved by angels, he has a six pack forming, and they rippled with a shy breath as I watched.

"I didn't prance around when I had no shirt on." I said to him as I gained my courage and looked at his face. Fang smirked.

"Black lace?" He asked. I smacked him with a pillow.

"Whatever. What do you do? Work ou-" I cut myself off. Hello? He'd been fighting Erasers and ... doing whatever.

" Max. You might want to work on those comebacks. And I don't have shirt because the shower head went spaz and went all over my shirt, and jeans. Look. But I wore them." I rolled my eyes.

"Tried the hair dryer?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "I put it on the heater." He pointed to his shirt which was hanging on the white heater. I huffed and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Guys, I made-" Iggy came barging in a presented a robot bug thing on the floor. "This." I was expecting something else to come walking in and say...

"Anything else master?" In that creepy weird voice. I chuckled at my own imagination.

"What is it?" Fang asked throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"Robo Bug." He shrugged in reply and started to move it around. "I can hook it up to a device, like a lap top or something and it's got a camera on it."

"I'm impressed." I nodded folding my arms. Iggy grinned.

"Me to." He said goofily. "I'll show Gaz in the morning." And he held his fist out. "Night." we stacked and he and Robo Bug went back to the room.

"We have a genius." I muttered stretching. Fang laughed.

I climbed onto the bed and doubted I'd be able to get to sleep. I'm not that tired. Fang walked out onto the balcony and sat down, the muscles in his back rippled as he shivered.

Who knew we'd have a Calvin Klein model in the flock? A boy genius...We have a Rolf Harris, Angel, all that animal rescue stuff...I've just got to make up something for The Gasman and Nudge.


	6. London, Eh?

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

"Damnit!" I cursed, the red polo shirt was 'fitting' as the lady called it, she said I had a nice 'bod', she wanted to show off my chest more like it! Its just fitting! It doesn't reveal anything. It _sort of _hugs me. Nudge thinks it looks nice. And the jeans, I'm very happy about, they're not to baggy and they're comfy. The shoes? Yeah... Puma's.

Nudge had gone on a blue faze. Blue jeans, blue shirt, blue hair tie...she looked like one of the repairman, including the blue cap. Angel was cute, pink cord trousers and a white shirt.

The Gasman had gone for more Camouflage. Including the sneakers. Iggy? He'd picked out his clothes yesterday, yellow shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"It looks nice!" Nudge reassured. I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror at it.

"And it's not tight remember, fitting." Angel added on.

"Okay. Thanks, seen Fang?" I asked them, they shook their heads. "' Kay, go wait out side. I'll see what's taking him." I muttered and walked back to our room.

"Fang. What are you doing?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh. Nothing." He called back distractedly and opened the door. I folded my arms stepping back. Oh look, he's got a grey shirt, big change from black.

"You're lying." I said not moving any further back. Fang rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are." I carried on tilted my head to one side. His eyes were hard so I couldn't read them.

"No. I'm. Not." He grounded out. I sighed.

"Dont do this." I shook my head. Fang raised his eyebrows copying my arms, by crossing them over his chest.

"Do what?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop lying!" I said. Fang threw his head back. Wow ... He'd gotten quite tall, my head brushed his chin...If I was that close. I doubt I'll ever be!

"Fine. I- I'll tell you later. Lets go search for food." He said about to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"Please?" I asked walking with him. Fang paused and then nodded.

"Promise." He said.

"I'm going to hold this against you when you tell me not to lie to you, you know that.." I said slyly. He smirked.

"I can get through you anyway." He replied cockily.

Ugh.

--

--

"The Jam...The Who...The- Fang what the fuck is this?" I asked him later as we were sat on a park bench. I don't know where we were, but Angel was on the swings, The Gasman was digging up something and Iggy was playing with Robo Bug. Nudge was trying to do bird calls.

"The Who is better." He said with a shrug. I laughed.

"Oh my God, you surprised me everyday Fang." I gave him back the cd's. The red tint covered his cheeks and I pinched them. "He's blushing again." I cooed.

He swatted my hand away and fidgeted.

"Come an' buy a bouquet 'a roses! 2.95!" Some loud mouth man called. Very loud indeed.

"He's been doing that for an hour." Nudge said in disbelief. I stood up.

_Can we view the place? _I asked the voice as if it were my parent.

**You need to know where you are don't you? **

_Yay! Thank you! _I mimicked at little girls voice.

"Yo. Lets go tour." I called, Fang held his hand out lazily. I laughed and kicked his shoe. "Lazy ass." I said still helping up. He stuffed the cd's in his bag.

"Think the Erasers will find us here?" Fang asked dodging a black car that had 'Taxi' written on it. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows." I said and glanced over at the podgy loud mouth man who had roses, a variety of them, Angel looked over in awe and walked over, I huffed and followed her.

"Ange, I cant buy you any roses." I said as she picked up a small pink one and pouted.

"They're so pretty." She looked up at me with those blue eyes.

"Dont you dare Angel." I warned, she huffed and set it back down.

"Look." I crouched down so I was level with her. "When we find out where we are...We can come back and I'll buy you that rose." I said and brushed her nose with my finger. She grinned and nodded, blonde curls bouncing.

I stood up and smiled back. "Good. Go-" I was cut off by the pink rose which got picked up and the boy crouched infront of Angel like I did.

Oh no he didn't.

"A pretty rose for a pretty girl." He said with a charming smile. Fang came walking over...Protectiveness written all over his face.

"Who's the ponce?" he whispered to me. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"He doesn't seem a threat..." I murmured. " Angel would have kicked his ass by now." I added. Fang nodded.

"True. I know where we are by the way." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh yeah, right, London." He said.

Silence.

"As-" He nodded. "But-" He shrugged. "Oh my God no way!!" I groaned. Rose Boy stood up and Angel giggled holding the pink rose.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, his green eyes twinkled and he shrugged. Chesnut brown hair, fair skin, quite tall, taller than Fang actually. Maybe he was eighteen.

"Nah, its alright." Aha, yes, the strong accent. Then he looked over to Fang, who looked a little peeved. I was, jeez who was this guy. I wanna go home!!

"Uh...This is London right?" I asked folding my arms. He nodded.

"I'm Tom." Fang suppressed a snicker. "Need a tour guide?"

Fang cut in. "No. We're okay." He said snaking an arm around my waist. "Bye." And then I was dragged away grabbing Angel's hand on the way. Fang looked back then let go of me a very, very dark shade of red covering his face. I started laughing.

"What the hell?" I asked him as Angel skipped on ahead.

"He- was- You didn't see it." He shrugged not looked at me, letting his dark bangs cover his eyes.

"Yes I did, he was going to start flirting. But ... I had it, you didn't have to 'claim' me." I nudged him. Oh it is fun teasing Fang. The blush got deeper.

"Drop it. I don't want to hear of this again." He muttered.

I laughed more. "Cafe!" Nudge gasped dragging us in there.

Fang's blush was fading. He's changed. In a funny way.

So... London eh?


	7. Lace Black Bra and Boxers

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

_This is like a vacation. _I thought as I sat on a bench in this place called Kensington Square.

**I knew you'd go off track. **The voice replied. I rolled my eyes.

_We deserve it, if it makes you feel better, we'll head off tomorrow. _

**...Fine. **

_Thank you Max! _

No reply. I chuckled and looked into the night sky. There was lots of hobo's wondering around, very aggressive ones, I had to break up a fight between Fang and one. Yeah, Fang really lost his rag when the hobo took Fang's bag. Who knew a bag could be so precious.

...Great, now I'm picturing that dude from Lord of The Rings...What was his name? Gollum...My Precious. I shuddered and suppressed a laugh.

The kids had fallen asleep in the hotel, I went for a walk just out side, seriously, I'm right outside. Fang was snoring his damn nose off, I never knew he snored. I shivered as a sudden wind went past. Jeez I thought it was summer. Does it ever get warm in England?

**Yes. In the day time. It gets very bittersweet.**

_Bittersweet? _

**Its very hot and windy, or the sun is shining and its very windy and cold. **

_Uh...Oh. _

I looked as a load of drunk people wondered by, yelling their mouths of like delinquents.

"Wwaaayyy!!!" One girl yelled out falling every where, the man next to her, attempting to hold her up, was just the same.

"Babe, I think I'm goin' to throw up." Another girl whined. I chuckled.

"Get off me." The man shoved her off. I frowned, ugh, do men not have respect for women.

"Bastard." She mumbled to him and then retched all over the sidewalk. Niicee, and then she passed out next to her vomit. I was expecting her friends to pick her up. But they carried on walking and yelling.

Woohoo! I get to play hero!!

I huffed and stood up, I walked over and dug into my pocket for a packet of Kleenex, I wiped her face and then shook her. "Yo." I said. Her eyes opened and she groaned.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be sick." And then she was sick on the vomit. I faced away and shuddered.

"Uh...You need to get cleaned up. Follow me." I muttered holding her arm.

"Where'd Sara and Ben go." She asked standing up and taking her heels off.

"They left ya." I said leading her into the hotel, I pulled my wings in tight, I know she's wasted but, wasted people still see things.

"How old are you?" She asked me as I lead her up the stairs.

"Um...Fourteen." I answered going to the door. "You need to be quiet, my friend's a light sleeper." I whispered, she giggled and nodded. Great. I know what a drunken person means when they giggle.

I'm not going to shut up is what they mean.

She tripped and dumped her shoes by the door, I shut it and lead her to the bathroom. "Shower or whatever. Towel's are on the side." I said, she giggled again and hiccupped then made her way in.

I sighed.

**Distractions. **

_You're annoying_. I replied in the same singsong voice.

**You're very sarcastic Maximum. **

_But it rocks_. I replied in a cocky tone.

No reply. Hah again.

In the next ten minutes, the woman came out in her clothes and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I feel a little sober." She mumbled. She'd wiped her make up off too. "Who are you." She asked me.

" Max." I replied.

" Janice." She said. I smiled and then she let her brown hair out and yawned.

"I'll get a taxi and then...Go back to my flat." She said. "Thanks-" She was cut off by Fang who sat up and turned the light on.

Jeez! Won't he put a shirt on for a change! I mean...C'mon he's my brother...Ish.

" Max." He said. Janice gaped.

"You said you were fourteen." She said. I gaped back.

"No! Its not like that! He's my friend. _Friend._" I repeated, telling myself too.

"Oh right, good." And then she started to laugh.

" Janice, friend, friend Janice. Bye Janice." She waved 'bye' and walked out.

Thats the last time I play hero.

Though it is fun. "Fang." I warned. He rubbed his eyes looking like a little boy and lay back down.

Back to the out sideness.

I should stop adding ness on the end of words.

So no Erasers, no whack job scientists, life is easy...For now, we _will _fly back tomorrow. Now we know what direction to go in. After another hour, I walked back into the hotel and back up to the room. When I got in Fang was slipping on a pair of jeans.

"Who was that?" He asked as I shut the door.

"Uhm...Poor drunk girl in need of saving." I answered getting the boxers out of the bag and Fang's old shirt, meh, he won't mind, I walked into the bathroom and changed leaving my hair in its style.

"She would-" I cut him off sitting on the bed.

"She would've been raped or whatever Fang...C'mon, at least let me help people in need of it." I said. Fang huffed and slipped his shirt on then looked at me.

"Thats my shirt." he said. Damnit.

"Yeah so?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You're wearing it." He went on.

"Oooh, someone's being a little obvious." I smirked. He laughed sarcastically. "I have nothing else to sleep in. Unless you want to see me in a black lace bra again."

Shit! I didn't think before I said that. Silence was now in the room. And I'll add, 'Awkward Silence' one of the worst silences to be in with Fang. Worst I tell you.

I wonder whats going through his mind...He's staring into space at the floor, his hands still on the hem of his shirt.

**Picturing you in a bra and boxers. **

"Night Fang." I said trying to hide my major blush and lay down.

I heard the door close and released my breath.

Excuse while I repeat swearwords.


	8. Paris

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

I hate being woken up annoyingly.

I hate it.

Something is tickling my nose, it feels like a feather, wait, duh...It is a feather. I think my IQ is dropping. Anyway, I cracked my eye open to be greeted by a pair of dark eyes smiling, dancing with laughter.

"What the fuck are you doing." I grumbled to Fang. Excuse my French. Today I don't feel like a morning person. And no I'm not on my ... Period.

"Tickling you with a feather." He replied rather boyishly, it seemed as if he weren't Fang. Creepy.

"I can see that. But why?" I whined closing my eyes again only to have him tickle it up my nose.

"Because I'm bored." He huffed, he had the lower part of his face buried in his arm so I only saw his hair, eyes and nose...And ears. I suppose you get the picture.

"Go pester Iggy." I said opening my eyes again.

"He's awake. He woke me up. So I plucked out a feather and tickled you with it." I looked at his black feather...It looked almost purple, I groaned again and huffed.

"I feel drained." I said. Fang stopped tickling me.

Did he really pi- naah.

"Why?" He asked suddenly concerned, I gave a half hearted laugh at his concern.

"Its nothing big Fang. I just feel suddenly tired. Leave it." I shook my head. Fang nodded and stood up from his knees shaking his wings a little.

"So...We heading off today?" Iggy came through. Dressed and looking refreshed. Me and Fang nodded and I sat up.

"Yep. Hopefully-" I looked at Fang. "We won't get lost again." Fang rolled his eyes and Iggy laughed.

"I'll get the others then." He called walking out.

I stood up and stretched. These boxers are comfy, and Fang's shirt is soft, from use. "I'll get dressed." I said walking into the bathroom. I was actually glad they had spare toothbrushes, I mean...I know we're not kids for hygiene but its nice, duh.

So. I washed, brushed teeth, and then changed into the jeans and shirt, and slipped on the white Puma's. "Ready." I said brushing my hair back into a usual ponytail.

Fang nodded and got the bag.

--

--

"Thats so unfair!" Nudge was arguing with a orange seller. "I only got dollars!" She whimpered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. Where's ya' mum an' dad?" He asked. Nudge pointed to me.

"She's like my mom." Nudge said. The man's eyebrows furrowed, of course, Nudge being African American and me being fair skinned. I think he finds it impossible.

"Nudge. C'mon." I interrupted checking Fang's watch again.

Fang smirked at me. "Do you want the watch?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Are you offering?" I asked. Fang chuckled his chuckle.

"Never." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Guys. Stop flirting, Nudge got her orange." The Gasman called.

I blushed, on the inside, ya see I can con-

"Oooh, look who's blushing now." Fang teased nudging my side. I growled and we walked into this small alley way.

"Take off guys." I called. Total hopped into Fang's backpack.

"Wow! Hey guys, mind if I eat this banana?" We heard his muffled call. Angel giggled again.

"Yeah." I called back, Fang put the bag on and we took off, it was around seven a.m. Early start. Or should I say.

"Early bird eats the worm." I grinned, Fang looked over at me.

"Freak." He muttered.

"Look who's talking." I replied,

"I'd say the same to you." He retorted. Iggy made a sound.

"Look. This is getting old." He called. Me and Fang looked at him. Can't see, why do I keep forgetting that, because he cooks and builds robots? Yes.

"What is." Fang asked.

"Oh my God!" Angel screamed cutting Iggy off. All heads darted her way and we looked at the **_huge_** airliner coming her way. She froze, obviously from shock and didn't move, her wings stopped to, as she didn't know what to do.

Why, Angel, why.

I darted down after her falling body, hitting turbo speed. " Angel!" I called. "Get your wings out!"

Why is she not getting her wings out!

" Angel!" I screamed going faster and finally I caught her two seven inches from the ground. Breathing very heavy and shaking violently. I think I hit over speed.

" Max." She wailed burying her face into my neck, I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Shh.." I soothed. "Its okay." I whispered kissing her temple. "Why didn't you get your wings out?" I asked softly.

"I've got a cramp in my wing." She sniffed, I brushed her tears away and rubbed her wing gently, easing the cramp. "Ouch." She winced.

"It will hurt sweetie." I said and cradled her. "You scared me there." I said, my shaking ebbing away a little.

Angel cracked a small smile and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you Max." She hugged me again.

"Can you stand?" I asked. Angel nodded and stood. "Is your wing okay now?" I added. She worked her wing and then the other and nodded.

"Alright, get up there then." I gave a shaky smile. She took a deep breath and lunged into the sky to join the Flock.

"The rest of you head on straight! I'll be up in a minute, don't go to fast though." I called, even my voice shaking. They obeyed, apart from Fang.

He landed on the ground as I sat down. "Whats wrong." He asked, no...Ordered me to tell him.

"I'm shaking." I shrugged hugging my knees.

"Why?" He asked.

"I hit over speed." I said. He nodded and kicked a pebble, then got his hand out of his pocket and held it out. I looked up and took it.

"Sorry." I mumbled stretching my wings out and shaking them and then shaking my self out of the shakes.

"Its okay." He muttered back and patted my back. "Get up." I nodded and took off.

"I wonder who's gonna fall out of the sky next." Iggy said jokingly. Angel glared and whacked his back.

"You if you don't shut up." She spat. Everyone went silent.

Dang she's freaky sometimes.

Iggy was silent. " Angel. Try not to come of so scary." He muttered. Angel giggled. Maybe she's bi-polar.

"I'm not bi-polar!" She yelled.

Yup. She's bi-polar.

---

"Take that you flea bag!" Nudge spat and kicked it in the neck.

"You're going to drown yourself." Angel instructed. Wow thats scary.

Note To Self: Make Sure Bathroom Door Is Locked When Taking Bath. 

Fang cracked the neck of one and then some ribs. I'd dealt with five, Iggy was blowing them up as we speak. And Gazzy used his voice as the others and ... well. They're dead.

"They have Erasers!! Where are we again?" I asked. Fang pulled the map out.

After a few minutes he frowned. " France." He said. Angel squealed.

"La ville de Roman" She said. We all looked at her.

"What?" The Gasman said.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Can we go Max! Pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeee!!!" She begged. I looked over at Fang.

"Sure." He shrugged. My mouth parted so I gaped a little. "What?" He mimicked me as usual and we walked into the city. AKA Paris.

I whacked Fang's back for his cockiness. "Ouch." He said nudging me. I nudged him back.

"And you tell us we're three year olds. Whats gotten into you!" Nudge said. "Jeeez." She added.

"He start-" I was cut off by one of those freaky miming people.

"Box." Nudge pointed. He smiled and did some more actions. Oh great. Charades!! "Oooh! I know this one!! Umm...Tug of war!" She said.

I looked over at Iggy who was frowning. "Why is she yelling things?" He asked.

"Mime." I said. "Nudge...You can play with Mr. Mime later." I tugged her sleeve. He pouted putting on a sad face.

"Hey! Look panties shop!" Angel said. Iggy shuddered and Gazzy hid his face in his shirt.

I cringed recalling last night. "Its...Lacey and stringy" Nudge said twisting her face. "Max do you wear things like that?" She asked me. Fang burst out laughing.

"What about you?" Angel asked him. I burst out laughing.

"Hah! He wishes!" I grinned. Fang's cheeks turned a small shade of red. "Aww.." I cooed. Iggy was shaking with laughter The Gasman was looking at some woman in the shop.

"Gaz!" I scolded. He blushed and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Shall we look for food and some place to stay? Since Ange wants to and...You." I said.

They all nodded. "I want to go to the big thing over there!" Angel pointed.

" Eifel Tower sweetie." I grinned patting her head.

* * *

_Hey! I'm not that good at French. So that thing Angel said, I dont know if it was correct! Hehe. _


	9. I Was Not Spying On You

**Maximum Ride: Around the World **

**Paris**

_Paris_

**Paris**

_Paris_

**PARIS**

_Can we stop repeating the damn same word!!! _I yelled at it ... In my head of course.

**Sorry. But... Paris? How the hell did you get here? **

_HAHA. You're supposed to be the one with all the answers. _

I could see it rolling it's eyes. **Not ALL the answers. I just...Thats- So far from America. **

_We're planning on heading back. But they have Erasers here. Maybe there's another school we need to blow up... _

**You're actually happy with saving the world? **

_I'm going to ignore you now because Fang's watching me. And then he's going to ask questions and I cant be bothered to answer them right now. _

**Whatever. **

"What." I asked Fang.

"What." He replied. I rolled my eyes, it's like the voice repeating the word Paris.

"Nothing." I grumbled. Iggy came and sat down with a baguette.

"So... Africa next?" He asked with an amused smile. I laughed.

"How'd you get that?" Fang asked. Iggy shrugged.

"Umm...She gave it to me...Uh, why don't you go get one." Iggy said fidgeting. I frowned and looked over at the stall. She was in the normal uniform. Looked normal.

But looks can be deceiving.

**I like the way you think Max. **

_Why thank you. I'm ignoring you. _

"Okay." Fang replied in a wary voice. He walked over. I watched closely, I can smell something.

Oh thats the fish market.

But hey, it still smells ... Fishy. Ugh. I hate fish right now, back to the point. The girl with the long black hair and cherry red lips, she should not be working at a baguette stand! She should be a model, she smiled sweetly at Fang who gave his smile back. My eyes adjusted to the bush that was by the stand.

...Is that a gun?

So...me being me, couldn't just yell.

"FANG WATCH OUT!!" Nope, because thats to simple.

I jumped up and ran to Fang then jumped on him just as the gun went off, and it caught my arm. Oh my God why me!! At least I didn't get my wings out, then I'd be...As that man in London put it...I'd be fucked.

"What the heck?" Fang grumbled from under me. I lifted my head up from his chest.

"Someone had a gun aiming at you...But.." I looked down at my new wound.

People gathered and a lady started yelling at me in French and fussing me. "I'm fine." I said holding my hands up and sitting up.

She said something else, I shook my head guessing it was. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Then her pink lips went into a smile and she cheered.

" Max! Max! Max! Max! Are you okay?" Nudge pushed through the crowd. I nodded.

"Where's Angel?" I asked, something tight gripping my chest. Nudge huffed in relief.

"She's with Iggy." She said pointing to Angel who was sat on his lap in the chair. The mime dude was doing his part by doing that shocked face.

A middle aged man yelled something in French, (duh) clearing the crowd off then smiled at me and walked off himself. "Wow Max, you know how to cause a scene." Fang said.

I was about to reply something witty when I saw I was on him still. Straddling. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. You okay?" I asked ignoring the blood that was trailing down my arm, which Fang looked at pointedly.

"Iggy. Find a-" Iggy waved a hand and began his search. Fang took me to the chairs and sat me down.

"Hold still." He muttered dumping stuff on it. I winced then laughed.

"Maybe you should be a doctor when we grow older." I grinned. Fang's lips quirked up.

"Maybe you should be a ... Actress." He laughed back. I snorted.

"Just 'cause I can cause a scene?" I asked. Fang nodded and then wrapped my arm up. I winced.

He muttered a sorry and sat back up. "Next time just holla'" He said. I narrowed my eyes and hit his arm. "But thanks." he added with a roll of the eyes.

I then huffed. "Soo...Suppose we better give Angel what she wants and then we get out of here as fast as we can, there's Erasers here and someone is trying to kill you...Or us." We were walking to the place Iggy had walked into.

Fang shrugged. "Yeah. But then he could've just been psychotic." He said, I looked back over to the girl who was glaring daggers. Her nose morphed.

"Crap. Shit. Oh great. The girl is an Eraser. We're being followed still. How ca- scratch that." I took a deep breath.

**We take out the school... **The voice said evilly as we entered the hotel. I furrowed my brow.

_You want to take out the school? _

**Yes. **

_Here? _

**Yes. **

_Wow...I'm in. _

**Plan it tonight. With Fang. Seeing as you count him Second In Command. **

_Ok-ay...Are you sure you're the voice? _

**No. I'm Ashton Kutcher. **

_Really? _

No reply. Okay. I'll just call him Ashton from now on. Though I know that it was being sarcastic, "Max." Fang said loudly. I winced and gave in a confused look.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes." He said sitting on the red bed that was covered in silk and rose petals. Yes, I'm frowning and slightly creeped.

"Umm...Whatever...Why does this bed look like its made for...Naughty things...?" I asked shuddering. Fang smirked.

"Naughty things?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Iggy got this room." He said. I gaped.

"What the hell for?" I asked. Fang laughed.

"Not for him..." He trailed off. It took me a couple of minutes to get it. And then I gagged.

"Oh... In that case I swapping with him." I said shutting my eyes to block out ... Naughty images.

Can't blame me ...?

"Why?" He asked. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"You think I'm sharing that bed with you. I think that red head fits in that picture better." I said. Fang narrowed his eyes.

"Lissa?" He asked standing up. I nodded.

"You _did _make out with her. Remember. I saw." I unfolded my arms with a shrug. Maybe I shouldn't be bringing this up.

"Twice!" Iggy said coming into the room.

"Twice?" I asked. But...Oooh. Ger-rate! Now that damn sickly feeling's in my stomach.

_And I don't want to hear anything from you Ash! _

"Ig!" Fang said, annoyed.

"Twice!? Did you bring her into you're bedroom or cut class." I asked with a snort.

"..."

"Tell me you didn't." I said disgusted. Iggy raised his eyebrows and left the room.

"Please. You're acting like a Mom." Fang waved a hand. I put my hands on my hips. How dare he?

"So you _did _cut class with that little whore." I spat. Fang narrowed his eyes again at me.

"If I recall she was nice to you. She said hi to you." He counted it off on his fingers taking a step towards me.

"But I don't like her!" I shouted. Blurted more like it.

Fang frowned. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Because I don't." _She kissed you. Duh._

"What did she do to you." He carried on. I let out a frustrated growl.

"Stop interrogating me! I just dont like her!" I yelled, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"And you were the one who pushed me against the wall and yelled at me! Just like now!" He shouted back. Damn he's scary when he's mad. "The question is why you did it."

When I didn't reply he carried on, "I was confused. You come out of the room. And...You shout at me for kissing Lissa! I didn't shout at you when you kissed Sam!"

He saw?

"Were you spying on me?" I asked, finding this quite amusing now.

"No. Were you spying on me Max." he replied.

"No." We both answered.

"Okay...How did you see me kissing Lissa." He ordered.

"I thought she was attacking you." I replied truthfully with a shrug. "But I doubt you thought Sam was attacking me, since he didn't push me against the wall, he was actually quite sweet and gentle about it." I practically rubbed that in his face.

"I-...I don't want to talk about this right now." He muttered. I laughed a loud.

"You _were _spying on me weren't you!" I turned him around. His dark eyes flashed and he pushed me away.

"No." He spat. I huffed and stepped forward again.

"Fang." I said meekly.

"What." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

Okay, screw the cheesiness! I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him. It took him a couple of minutes then he hugged back.

"Oh look. He hugs." I said playfully. I swear I heard him chuckle.


	10. Tickle Fang in India!

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

. _Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! You rawk awesomely. _

-

-

--

" Max! Are you okay!?" Someone yelled and jolted up in bed and looked around. Then looked down at myself.

Wooah. Oh yeah, the hotel.

_What the hell just happened! _I yelled at the voice. I had another weird and freaky dream, nothing made sense.

**It was all of your events being rolled into one, and then you exaggerating them. Its called dreaming.**

Oh. Just a dream.

" Max." The person whispered again. I looked over at Fang and tucked my hair behind my ears. I was expecting it to be a birds nest. (haha). But it wasn't.

"I'm fine." I said automatically. "It was just a dream. The voice affirmed of it." I carried on.

I think after mine and Fang's little spat, I think we fell asleep in a hug. How awkward...Oh yeah, my neck hurts. "Ouch...How was I sleeping." I groaned rubbing it.

Fang didn't reply. Ooh, Mr. Shy's coming up. Special guest appearance people. I snickered at him. "Don't worry 'bout it." He mumbled.

I sighed and stretched then looked over at the clock. "Seven a.m.?" I asked, Fang nodded and got out of bed stretching himself, we both shook our wings out.

"Think we should head today?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Do you think Angel's had her fill. I mean...She did see a lot yesterday. Mind reading and that crap." He said picking his bag up. I nodded and combed my hair back into the usual. I hate it when it gets in the way, its not that I wanna look all pretty ...

Thats the last thing I need. Wannabe Barbie.

"Right then." I started and Fang slung the back pack over his shoulders and nodded.

--

--

"Where are we now?" Total called from Iggy's back, I huffed and shrugged.

" India? I don't know." I said with a furrowed brow. I heard someone snicker and snapped my head to Fang who looked at me innocently.

Damn him.

Angel huffed. "We've been flying for a whole day, its getting dark...Erasers might be out...Can we go low down please? I'm scared Max." Angel shivered.

I nodded and looked at the rest of them, exhausted. We weren't really all that fueled up when we left so I guess it's my fault. "Lets go down then guys. I see a cluster of ... stone buildings." I said as we quietly swooped down.

"I looks like Babylon." The Gasman piped up as we touched the ground. All heads snapped to him. " Y'know that ancient place or whatever. I might be wrong." He waved a hand.

"Okay. Lets search for food." Nudge practically drooled. Fang was looking around as the rest trailed on, I stood next to him.

"You afraid somthin's gonna pop out at'cha?" I asked close to his ear and he actually jumped. I laughed and pointed, the dark shade took over his cheeks.

"Stop it! You make me blush." I laughed harder as his eyes widened and the blush got deeper. Some small kids appeared in a stone arch way watching with curiosity.

One kid yelled something at me with joy. And then pointed to Fang. "Tickle Fang day?" I offered.

And that was the last I heard of Fang for three hours.

I mean, the kids were chasing and tickling him. I sat on the sandy ground and saw the flock also- except Iggy- watching in amusement, Nudge filled in snippets for Iggy.

When Fang was free, he stared at me and the kids ran away with little, 'yay's. I looked back innocently as he pointed a finger. "Yo...Lets go find a ... spot." Iggy said nervously to Nudge, The Gasman and Angel holding Total. But Gaz just had to get the last word.

"Oh My Gawsh! Please dont tickle me! I'm an unmoving statue! Stop you'll mess up my black clothes!" He said in a high pitched Fang voice. I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Why do you do this!" Fang said plopping next to me. I grinned.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, picking at my nails. "All the fun things..." I offered teasingly.

"Not fun for me." He pouted.

He pouted!

I can't believe my eyes. 1) Its the cutest thing ever. ... Yes I said CUTE.

2) ... He looks darn cute.

Thats the same as point one. Ah well.

Ooh dear! I said ... Fang looks cute didn't I...Arrrrrg ...

**Grow up. **

_B-b-but he's my brother! _

**He's your best friend... **

_Yeah! _

**I thought we had this talk in the ladies room Max. **

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Fang. His pout was gone.

"You pouted." I snickered. Fang rolled his eyes like I did.

"Was it cute." He poked my side, and grinned.

_Ooooohhhh yes. _

"No. You looked like a fish." I laughed and poked his side, he caught my wrist and tugged me to the ground. Ooh dear. Did I say the wrong thing? Does he not like fish?

Why not like fish? ... Wait...Fish?

Damn, he's making me babble now.

"What." I say meekly as he straddles my waist, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. "Dont you dare tickle me Fang." I warned.

His eyes flashed and I winced as his hand came up in the air. "Let this be a warning." He said and tickled my sides.

I hate Fang right now!

* * *

"Wooah! I am so not eating curry again!" The Gasman giggled and farted one after the other. We were outside, thank God, and he was stinking up the place.

"I'm glad." Nudge gagged Total was groaning with disgust every time Gaz let one off. I was laughing, Fang chuckling ... No one can see him laugh remember...and Iggy held a lighter up to his but.

"Wow! That had to be the biggest flame!" Iggy said ignoring The Gasman who was running around with his ass on fire.

"He's running so fast, he's got fire coming out of his ass!!" Angel giggled.

I looked over at Fang to see him shaking with laughter.

His rough sharp skin is withering away ... And we're getting a new soft Fang.

Yeah right. If Fang was that easy to break. Well...it looks like tonight we're street kids again. I mean we're sleeping on the outside...We're always street kids!


	11. I Nuzzled and snuggled You!

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

**Wake up. **

_No. _

**Now. **

_NO. _

I snuggled into the warm body and wrapped my arm around it, it tightened its grip on me and nuzzled my neck. Is this a dream? I like this dream. I hope when I wake up that its that singer...Whats his name?

Gerrard Way?

Oh yes, that'd be a perfect dream. I breathed in the scent and tightened my grip. Actually, the nuzzling was tickling me. Maybe I should tell him to back off.

**Dont say I didn't tell you. I did try to wake you up before it got worse. **

I yawned and ignored the voice then sat up a little ... Oh the horror. Shame?

"Um...Fang?" I had to suppress a giggle as he breathed on my neck and I pulled away. "Fang." I whispered poking his forehead. He grunted and tried to grasp me back.

"Wake up... Jessica Alba is waiting for yo-ou." I said with a grin. He bolted up and stared at me.

"But I thought I was hugging her." He grumbled. I shook my head and turned away so he couldn't see my face.

"Nope. That was me." I chuckled nervously. His nose scrunched up.

"I nuzzled your neck." He said, mouth slowly forming into a grin.

"I snuggled you!" I said my mouth doing the same.

And for some reason...It doesn't seem gross.

"So, we heading today?" he asked ruffling his hair that brushed his neck now.

I shrugged and yawned again then looked over at Iggy who was sprawled out, fingers and legs twitching in his sleep. I heard a giggle and my head snapped into the direction.

A girl in those things they wear...What're they called? And she had the head piece and all. A ruby red, the same as her lips and she was watching Iggy.

Aww how sweet.

But I hate to take Ig away so soon.

"Hmmm...Iggy's got some admires." I said to Fang. He laughed and stood up. And hand came to my shoulder, I turned around expecting Iggy had woken up. But no.

"Great." I muttered looking into the ugly Eraser face. He mumbled something in Arabic to his friends.

" Max-" Fang started.

"Wake them up. Tell 'em to ... go." I replied punching the ugly thing in the face. He caught my foot as I swung it around. I looked over at Fang desperately.

"Go!" I said. I preferred waking up with Fang. I hate this!

I growled again and caught his chin with my other foot and swung myself around.

About fifteen minutes later, I found that all of us were in fight with some. The people that were here before were gone...I would've run if I were them.

"Ugh. Don't you die." I groaned stepping on the female Erasers neck and dusted my hands off.

"Is that all of them?" I asked. Silence.

And then Gazzy farted.

"Approved. Lets go." I called retying my hair as we leapt into the sky.

"They're everywhere!" Angel whined. Total sniffed.

"One got my paw." He said. I picked him off Angel's back and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry little Toty." Angel cooed. Nudge joined in with the cooing and I gave Total to them while the three _boys _ laughed.

** Max. I have to do this...so you better tell Fang to get ready to catch you. **The Voice warned.

"Fang." I said, a migraine slowly forming and my wings growing weaker.

"Now?" He asked, I nodded and was swept into unconsciousness.

* * *

She just had to do it now. Or the voice, whatever. Anyway, I've been carrying her for five hours. We've stopped somewhere with a store, I took Max's card and put into the ATM, it gave us the right money, so Iggy went off and bought water, Nudge got some towels from the reception and Angel watched closely.

"She's gonna be okay." She said with a giggle and looked over at me raising her small blond eyebrows. I raised mine back.

_Whats' she dreaming about now? _

"Nothing..." Angel said slyly and clicked her fingers for Total to follow her.

Like I believe anything that child says, next the door opened and Iggy came in with some bottles of water.

"I had to get this old man help me." He shuddered. I laughed and tossed one to him and opened another one and walked over to Max. She needed to wake up soon.

I opened her mouth a little. " Max?" I said stroking her cheek. Iggy snickered. I glared at him.

"How else should I wake her up?" I asked.

"Oh. Give her the kiss of life." He said dreamily and walked out.

No. Way. I've already- okay she kissed me, because she was worried! If I were her-

"Fang?" She gasped as if trying to suck air in like a fish. I poured the water into her mouth and she swallowed hungrily and started to shake.

"Whats up?" I asked placing her in my lap as I took her place on the bed.

"...Jeb- is follow-ing us a-nd s-s-so is A-r-ri. A-n-d," She coughed, I rubbed her back, "And, t-they- k-killed on-one o-f, of us." I frowned.

" Max. We've fought them before. We can do it now." I said brushing her strands of hair back. She shook her head frantically.

"He's got power Fang." She whispered as if someone else was in the room.

"Like ... Angel and ... You power?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...And its big...We're going to need..." She trailed off not knowing what to say. I sighed and softly kissed her forehead, letting it linger and then wrapped my arms around her more.

Poor girl.


	12. Fuzzy the Mood

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

_Woohoo. I'm glad it makes y'all laugh. Hehe. _

_And thanks again! _

_--_

_--_

Fang's watching me closely, or someone is, I can feel it, I keep my eyes shut though and see how long they're going to watch me for, just a little long now...I be-

"I know you're awake." Fang said lazily. I grinned and popped my eyes open and yawned, stretching out in the bed. I had a crazy ass dream it was horrible, I don't remember much. I think I told Fang some things. He'll tell me. Hopefully.

"How did you know?" I asked sitting up on my side, ooh, I think I looked a mess, you know when your hair always goes to one side of your head...If you're a girl...With long hair...Well...I must look weird or whatever because Fang's giving me his look.

I threw a pillow at him, he grinned and caught it deftly.

So unfair.

**Mind Control. **The voice screamed at me. I jumped and frowned.

"What the fuck?!" I sat up more and wiggled my finger in my ear. Yeah. Ouch.

"What?" Fang asked sitting up too.

"It said..M-" Suddenly I remembered my dream and stood up on the bed unable to control myself.

"Mind control Fang. Thats what he's got, power, the power is mind control!" I jumped up and down in glee for...The voice finding this out.

"Who-? Oooh...Really? But you said to me we're gonna need..." He trailed off like I did. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed standing infront of him.

"Like _you _said Fang, we've fought them before. We can fight them again...Its like a new world domination...And I have a feeling mutants are going to win." I raised a fist as I looked off into the distance.

Silence. I was waiting for Fang to agree, but I was met with a burst of laughter. Fang's laughter. "Oh my God, that was so funny." He shook with laughter, tears rolling down his face.

I blushed a little and flipped him off. "Piss off." I shoved him playfully. He gave a couple of more laughs then nodded his head.

"I agree still...Right...I'm gonna go and- well...get some stuff from the bathroom, you can use it after me 'kay?" He said, before I could object he was in the bathroom with the door locked.

...This seems a little familiar.

I banged on the door. "You still haven't told me what you were doing before we left that hotel in... London." Was it London?

"Umm...Yeah, I know it- ouch!- kind of-" I furred my brow.

"What. The. Hell, Fang you open this door right now." I scowled at the door.

"No- phew- woah!- Max...Trust me on this." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Your making me suspect nothing. It's totally undercover. I could never - cut the crap Fang!" I banged on the door again. "You told me not to keep secrets!" I added.

"And you told Angel to respect secrets." He called back.

"But you're my best friend." I said sulkily. He opened the door a jar with a small grin.

"And I'm a great best friend...I'll tell you later. But ri-" I watched as something purple and furry and ... Round scurried out and he ran after it.

"Fuzzy." He hissed picking it up.

My turn to hoot with laughter. And hoot with laughter I shall. Oh man I need the camera. "Yo ... Say cheese." I grinned snapping a picture.

Fang scowled. "Suppose I should introduce now." He said glumly. I nodded.

"Max this is ... Fuzzy, I did not name him...He's...A thing that pops up and ... I well...I gotta feed him." He mumbled. I laughed a bit more.

"Umm...And where does Fuzzy pop up from?"

**He pops up depending on Fang's mood, basically Fuzzy is a mood. Fuzzy is Fang's moods. Purple means good. And if Fang doesn't keep Fuzz ball happy and cared for, his moods cant change, therefore you get ... Emotionless people. But Fang can use Fuzzy as an advantage because he can use him as a power. Like yours, so when Fang's angry, Fuzzy is angry. **

"When Fang's angry...Fuzzy's Angry." I grinned. Fang looked helplessly back at me.

"He's cute..." He mumbled.

"Apparently its your special power." Fang gaped at me.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said glaring at his mood. It squeaked and gurgled back then dissapeared.

"Aww..." I laughed, Fang glared at me making me laugh more. "Sorry Fang. Sorry." I said patting his shoulder and fixed myself up.

* * *

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Green."

"How about Glink." I shouted over the arguing voices.

Angel: Pink. 

The Gasman: Blue. 

Nudge: Green. 

"Glink?" They echoed, Including Iggy and Fang. I rolled my eyes. We were a few hours away from India and I think flying over- I'm not sure.

"Can we go to Africa?" Nudge asked. I waited for a chorus of ... Pleases to go up.

"Please?"

"Why not." I shrugged a little. Fang had a small grin on. I sent him a look.

"Iggy said it." He said immediately.

"Caver!" Iggy blurted pointing. I snorted and whacked him on the back. "Un called for!" He called.

"Oh you were shouting for it." I replied with a smile. Iggy laughed and swooped on ahead.

" Africa?" Fang asked once we were alone, slightly we trailed a little behind the kids for some reason. I shrugged at his question.

"Yeah...why not make worth of this around the world trip." I said with a small grin. Fang nodded.

"Its like a vacation with less erasers." He said, I laughed and nodded.

" Uganda or...?" Fang asked. I pondered on the thought and shrugged.

"Where ever we land Houston." I grinned.


	13. In The Jungle the Mighty Jungle

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

"When we landed...I didn't expect there to be a lion." Fang whispered. So the kids had seen the Lion, told Iggy and landed safely in a tree while me and Fang knew nothing about it and landed in the Lion's den.

Great.

"It's Africa Fang. Africa, where the Lion King was set. What do you expect otherwise?" I whispered back as it was creeping towards us, it was a lioness, you could tell due to the whole mane thing.

"I know-" We took a step back. "That I just didn't expect to see a lion!" I hissed and we were back up against the tree hearing the kids snicker.

"All of you are going to be toast when I get you down." I snarled up at them all, Fang's breathing was calm whilst mine was ragged. I wasn't scared, just shocked I guess.

The lioness purred or whatever and got into a pouncing position. "You go left, I go right." Fang said. I nodded and we both counted to three in our heads.

When we did go different ways, she landed into the tree and was _very angry. _"Umm...Not such a good idea, run." I said and motioned to the others. We ran and then took off into the air.

"Well that was something." I looked down at the ground to see she wasn't following. "Land in here, it looks somewhat safe." I pointed to a cluster of trees.

"Land!" Iggy called hearing my order too.

"Guys, that was funny." The Gasman started to laugh and sat on a rock. I whacked his leg and he scowled. "Ouch." He moped.

I ruffled his hair. "It was not, what if we didn't think of what to do. "I glanced at Fang who had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I'm sure you would have Max." Angel sighed hugging me. I hugged back and looked at the floor. Inspection. It was clean, no elephant dung or anything like that.

"I guess we camp here yeah?" Nudge bounced up and down. I nodded.

"Yep." I looked at Fang's watch. 9:45 p.m.

"Still want the watch?" He asked with a grin. I laughed.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "Got food?" I asked him.

In ten minutes we had a fire, Iggy stole ten lighters from a shop and we took off. Our own Boy Genius Burglar, Angel had dozed off and I lay my jacket over her and Nudge was just going, her head in Iggy's lap. And The Gasman had his head on my shoulder so I walked over and put him next to Angel and Total.

"Um..." Iggy started quietly looking down at Nudge.

I snickered. "Nudge?" I whispered, she opened her eyes.

"Sorry Ig," She yawned and then lay down. Iggy patted her back and stretched.

"I'm on ... Last." He yawned. I nodded.

"' Kay, night Ig." The three of us stacked fists. I looked over at Fang. Suddenly we had lapsed into comfortable silence, which is rare, usually it was awkward when he was silent because you could never tell what he was thinking...But even though I still can't tell what he's thinking now. It's comfortable.

"What are you staring at?" Fang's quiet voice broke me from my thoughts. I shrugged and looked up at the moon and stars and then at the small pool of water that had God knows what in it.

"You or me on first watch?" I asked. He was about to respond but I wanted first watch. "Me." I grinned, he rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Fine. Wake me up in an hour." He said. I glanced at his watch. "Its eleven forty five." he informed.

I nodded. "Righto soldier." I said and go up. Fang chuckled and lay down the moon made his dark skin seem a little lighter - Back on track Max.

I shuddered and sat on a rock that went over the spring, I'd doubt they'd have Eraser's here, but you still have to go on the look out for the local people, they could come and kidnap us.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight." I jumped and whacked Fang's back for speaking that close to my ear. "Hey." He laughed.

"Don't do that." I grinned and hugged my knees looking down at our reflections.

"Aw, no fun." He nudged me, I nudged back and huffed again.

"Are we going around the world for..." I trailed off. Fang shifted in his place.

"The hell of it? I hope so." He answered. I grinned, what'd I do with out him.

Again, we lapsed into a silence for another ten minutes. "Think they'd have Erasers here?" I asked after a few more seconds, Fang shrugged and looked down into the water too and dropped a leaf into it making ripples break the reflections for a bit.

"See...Fishes." He pointed at the curious fishes who came up to see what had dropped onto the water. I peered at it and saw them blowing bubbles to the surface.

"How'd you know they'd surface?" I asked looking at him and sitting back up. He, once again, shrugged.

"Fishes are smart." He said. I laughed.

"They forget where they are when they swim to the other side of the fish bowl." I said, Fang grinned.

"You're so naive. They have a longer memory than us." I rolled my eyes.

"And how would you know this Einstein." I said. Fang gave me a light shove. "Are there piranha's in there?" I asked.

Fang's eyes flashed. "Why don't you find out." He said and pushed me in.

Oooh he's soo dead. While he was laughing and reached up and dragged him in too. "Hah." I splashed water at him, he glared, his hair was flopping into his face, I laughed.

"You look like a cat." I pointed. He flicked some hair from his eyes and pushed me down into the water, it wasn't that deep, I could stand on my knees and it would come to my chest, and there were no piranha's...or snakes at the moment. Just fishes.

"It's too shallow to have snakes I think." He said picking at his newly drenched shirt. I grinned and folded my arms, then he said something...And did something that mortified me. "You're lucky you're not wearing a white shirt." He said with a wink.

A hot blush covered my cheeks and I splashed more water at him. "Pervert." I muttered, and then smirked. "You'd rather me have a white shirt?" HAH! In your face Fang! A blush covered his cheek and he flicked water at me.

I cooed and pinched his cheek. "He's blushing again." I snickered. Fuzzy popped up on his head and glared at me. Aww it was so cute! and yet looked evil. "Are you angry?" I asked Fang.

When he didn't answer I laughed again. "He's embarrassed right Fuzzy?" I said. Fuzzy nodded, I find this impossible since he had no legs and two big red feet and small antenna's popping up, big green eyes and a small pink nose. Why did Fang have to have the most girly one?

"Get over it Fang." I said after a few seconds and splashed him with water before walking to the edge. And then I was pushed from behind and the both of us went tumbling down the grassy hill.

I'm _so _lucky we aren't in the deserted area.

**You two are acting like children. And I thought you were maturing. **The voice scolded.

_Hey! He's attacking me! _I replied as we came to a halt and my head whacked the ground.

"Jeez Fang...I didn't know you'd get defensive on me." I mumbled wiping some blood at the corner of my mouth. Fang's breathing was heavy and that glint shone in his dark eyes and then he pinned my arms down.

"Yes ouch. Incase you are concerned." I glared catching my breath too, "Unpin my arms please." I added. "And get off."

"Not until you say sorry." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not until you say sorry." I replied and bucked us over so we rolled backwards and I had his arms down. Glory!

"Don't you find this a little childish." He repeated my action. I laughed.

"You were the one who had tackled me down the hill. And look, I'm bleeding!" I licked the blood at the same corner, and pinned him as I copied the last move.

"You always tease me when I blush." He retorted like a child and, very hard might I add, flipped us over and, once again, my head smacked the floor, I growled in frustration.

"Because for the last years I've known you, you've shown no emotion what so ever." I said, very tempted to knee his groin, unfortunately he had me in place.

"Maybe its about time I show some then." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Just expect what I do..." I mumbled and struggled in his grip again, breathing heavily, his chest was rising and falling in the same way.

_Voicey, whats going on with my stomach? _I asked it.

**Butterflies Max. **

_What the fuck? _

**You'll find out. **

His hair was tickling my forehead and I suddenly felt very hot and ... Something else so I, with all my force, bucked him off of me and stood up dusting myself off. Fang got up, doing the same and shook his wings like I did. I hesitated then walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Same." He said grinning into my hair. Only the great Fang couldn't say sorry. I grinned too.


	14. The Talk

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

--

--

"Hold still." I ordered The Gasman.

"Sorry." He said and I wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Thanks." He said, I planted a kiss on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Its okay, just be careful next time you deicide to play with the lion cubs." I said warily. Fang chuckled from the bed, we'd flown to a different part of Africa and found hotels and stuff.

The Gasman nodded and walked out side again. Angel mind controlled the lady at the desk to give us these rooms, they were very nice, it was like heaven, the bed was white, including the sheets, the floor was stone and the bathroom was white, bed side table, the thin curtains, and the ones that you draw at night so people dont see you.

So, right now, I had Fang lounging on the bed reading a book he'd picked up from somewhere, seriously, he was like a little book worm right now. He kind of looked like he was waiting for a photo shoot. I chuckled making him look up.

"What." He asked with a twitch of the lips. I shrugged and sat on the bed too.

"You looked like you were waiting for a photo shoot." I said with a smile. He laughed and folded a corner of the page down and put it on the bedside table.

"It's too white." He muttered looking around. I reclined and put my hands behind my head.

"I like it." I said. Fang positioned himself facing me, his head on his hand and an elbow propping him up.

"You kind of stick out." He said his eyes traveling the length of my body, I looked down at my clothes, we'd changed our clothes seeing as we got wet, I had a dark green shirt Nudge chose. Damn her, she was like the lady in that shop in London, I kept the shoes and she got me a pair of baggy jeans, fitting, but just a little baggy.

Fang chose a black shirt_. Blue _jeans, well, dark blue and he kept his sneakers.

"No...You add color to the room." He said with a small grin. I picked at his shirt and grinned myself, and caught a whiff of something nice.

"Have you been using deodorant?" I asked. He shook his head with a furrowed brow. I shrugged and someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I opened it, Iggy looked up.

"You two wanna come and get some food. The festival is starting soon and they said you can have food before it starts." He paused. "Or, you and Fang can have some alone time." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go get food Ig." I said, he laughed and walked away.

"Don't get too carried away!" He called. I cringed and shut the door.

Ugh. Fang's like my bro, why would I want to- do _that _with him.

**You want to. You're just in denial. **The voice piped up.

I rolled my eyes. _I dont want to. I'm fourteen. _

**Coming up fifteen in two months. **

_Two months? _I sat on the bed, and gaped.

"I'm fifteen in two months." I said to Fang.

"Voice?" He asked, I nodded. "Wow. Fifteen."

"So will you." I poked him. "Soon. You're younger than me. Hah." I grinned. He poked me back.

"Now we're growing old." Fang groaned. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"We're still teen's." I said. "Hang on, I haven't finished with the voice, sorry." Fang nodded and lay on his back.

_What does that have to do with me...Making...Or otherwise, out with Fang. _

**Because as you get older, you'll probably get more hormones- **I shuddered- **And you'll gain interest on boys, like Sam and maybe want to do other things. **Again, I shuddered.

_Not with Fang though! Get that into your...Understand that!! _

**No Max. You will...May it be in this month or in a couple. **

_Wait. What do you mean this month? _

"Whats up?" Fang asked.

And then I made a horrible mistake. "I don't want to make out with you! Why won't it understand!" I blurted.

Fang stared at me.

"I don't even want to sleep with you, which is what the voice also thinks." I rambled on. Fang cleared his throat and a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Oops." I squeaked. "Sorry. Um...I'm just making a point."

"W-what else did it say?" He asked sitting up a little and shifting more to his right. Damnit I scared him.

Scarred maybe.

"I-it said, that a-as we get older-" I cleared my throat. I was stammering. "Do we have to talk about this? I mean...You're like my brother we wouldn't do that anyway would we? No. It's just- I remember when I saw you with Lissa, and the voice started telling me about growing up and stuff and I got really confused...Fang?"

And thats when it all unraveled.


	15. I'm a Timer

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

"What're you doing?" I asked Fang. He huffed and tore his shirt off, I put a hand up to my eyes so I wouldn't see and blush. "Um, Fang, I meant it when I said I-" Fang pulled my hand away and my eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" The Gasman asked from the door.

"A clock." he said as if he were used to answering this question, then he poked the clock and it came out of his side. I furred my brow.

"How-?" Nudge started.

"I was - well, it popped up like Fuzzy." He said. Nudge giggled and laughed like Angel.

"Fuzzy?" I laughed too.

"Fang's power." I grinned. Fang glared.

"Anyway, yeah, a clock. So um...Actually, I was showing Max, she's turning fifteen soon and it picks up on it and it knows when an event will happen. Its already set for the festival. Its like a know all." He explained and pushed it back into his skin.

"Fifteen?" The Flock echoed.

"Yep." I said.

"Yay!" Angel said first.

"So I'm gonna be fifteen soo as well?" Iggy asked. "Cool." He added.

"When do I age?" The Gasman and Nudge asked in unison, Nudge hit his arm.

"Don't interrupt." She said, The Gasman gaped.

"I-! Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes. Total hopped up onto the bed and yawned.

"Remind me never to eat bugs again." He moaned. I laughed and rubbed his belly. "Ig...Carry him back to the room." I said, Iggy huffed and picked him up.

About ten minutes later the flock went back to their rooms. I sighed and looked back over at Fang to see him smirking as he dumped his shirt on the bed.

"Soo...You don't want to make-out with me?" I said, I gaped and chucked a pillow at him. He laughed and flopped onto the bed. "You sounded like Nudge when you started to ramble..." He added.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "Aren't you going to put your shirt on?" I asked tickling that spot that made him giggle all those weeks ago. It worked, the sound from his throat escaped. I grinned, then he tickled me back and pinned my arms down, I wish he'd stop doing that.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. My lips parted, an attempt of gaping, and I shook my head.

"No...Why would you be?" I asked quickly and my eyes traveled to his well toned abs. He's only fourteen for Christ's sake! I think any boy would want his muscles and any girl would want him...

"Like what you see Maximum?" An amused voice asked, I got my arms free and slapped his chest. Smooth, ah! No! Don't think a thing.

**Tooold yooooooou. **

_Shut. Up. _

"If I said yes would you get off me?" I asked. Fang shook his head a little as if wondering what I was going to say. "What if I said no?" I knew there would be the alternative.

"I still wouldn't get off...I like this too much." He said. Wow...

**He's a little ... Hormonal like you at the moment. **

I accidentally giggled. _That word sounds so...Weird. _

"Get your horny ass off'a me." I said trying to push him to one side. He laughed out loud.

"Horny ass?" He asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"The voice said you were hormonal." I said.

"...Oh." He muttered. Fuzzy popped up next to me and Fang groaned.

"Not now Fuzz." He said, I laughed.

"You nicknamed it! Aww how cute!" I gave his nose a small tweak and rubbed Fuzzy's head.

Fuzzy made a small sound and looked from Fang to me. "Mew." He said. I frowned.

"Uh...It's hungry..." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Get off then." I wriggled. Fang smirked. "Oh stop it!" I tried to hide my laugh. TRIED, Fang got off and tugged his shirt on and then got something out of his bag and laid it on the bed, Fuzzy gobbled it up, a small grin placing on his cute features.

"Is he happy?" I asked. "Are you happy?" I furrowed my brow.

Fang rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...No, remember, I said I have to take care of it-him- How do you know it's a him?" He suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "Fuzzy, are you a boy?" I asked it, Fuzzy's tongue lolled out of "its" mouth. "I think it's a boy."

Fang nodded and then carried on, "Anyway, take care of him, feed him...And stuff like that, like when I'm angry it's angry to and very big." I laughed.

"Oh." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the thing that was rolling about the bed, Fang sat down next to it and grinned a little, I watched with sudden fascination as he forgot that I was in the room and began to play with Fuzzy.

After a few minutes, I spoke up. "Thats cute to." I said with a small smile. Fang looked up a small blush taking over his cheeks, and Fuzzy's cheeks turned red and he buried himself into Fang's hands and then dissapeared.

I stretched and sat up fully. "So...Festival tonight?" I said working the kinks in my neck. Fang nodded and touched the mosquito net curtain.

I liked that thing, it was pretty. "How do you think we got this far? I mean... France, India then Africa? They're no where near each other, I think we're gonna reach the new year before we know it." He said with a furrowed brow.

I sighed and shrugged. "Thats the thing..." I said. Fang nodded and carried on...

"Maybe we should fly to ... No I have an idea." he hauled his bag up on the bed and pulled the map out. I raised my eyebrows and got a small stone out.

"Where ever the stone lands, we fly." He said with a small smile, I bobbed my head.

"Sounds good, go for it." I said, we closed our eyes and he dropped the stone. We opened our eye a crack and then peered at the map.

" Rome?" We chorused.

I huffed. "But its so far away."

**Follow your heart? **

_What are you on now? _

**I mean ... Do you feel like you want to go to Rome? **

_I want to see the whole world. _

**Then go to Rome and work from there, you can miss India and Africa out, and fly to the places you haven't been to, like ... Asia ... **

_Riiight, I see where you're getting too. I like it. _

"We'll work from Rome, miss out on Africa because we've seen and India, we will obviously stop for refreshments and stuff..." I trailed off, Fang nodded.

"Alright." He held his hand in the air. I slapped it and grinned.

* * *

" Ohi'mbube, Ohi'mbube. Ohi'mbube-" I slapped Iggy's shoulder, getting annoyed. And then The Gasman sung in a very high pitched voice-

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight!" I cringed as heads turned our way, but finally we all burst out laughing, tears streamed down Angel's cheeks as she giggled, Total was trying hard not to bark with laughter.

We were waiting, like everyone else, for the small festival carnival thing to start, when it finished we were heading to Rome.

"Is that a real lion?" Nudge asked. I turned my head to the big lion.

"Is that safe?" Fang muttered, I smirked at him.

"Since when is our life safe." Iggy carried on for me. Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Angel gasped. "A zebra!" She hissed.

"Giraffe?" Total said. "This is like a zoo guys." I smiled and scratched under his chin making his leg bounce.

After a little while, I leant into Fang as I became tired and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and yawned too. "We wont fall asleep." I said with a small grin.

He laughed and tugged on my ponytail.


	16. Fang's not Gay

**Maximum Ride: Around the World **

Me and Fang watched in fascination, Iggy waited patiently for us to tell him why we were so quiet, we watched as Nudge downed a whole two liters of water. We'd had our fill, all of us, Total, Angel, The Gasman and Iggy.

"Wow." Angel said.

"Nudge just downed 2 liters of water." Fang said to Iggy, lips not moving.

Yes, we were in Rome, and Nudge was very thirsty, she took her hot dog with her as she went to the toilet. I laughed and looked around. We'd also freshened up again. Showered and whatever, we smelt bad. And I really didn't like the smell.

"So dudes, where are we staying?" The Gasman asked clapping his hands together. I shrugged.

"Pick one Ange." I said. Angel smiled cutely.

"Someone...Thought that Atahotel Villa Pamphili is a good first class hotel." She said with a shrug of the shoulders. I grinned then nodded,

"Lets head guys." I said. Nudge came out of the public toilet and followed us.

"I am so hungry, and thirsty, well I was but I just drank and I've nearly finished this, so where are we going? Wait, the dude who went into the bathroom before me, really stunk, so I held my nose, I really needed the toilet, like...I was going to burst if I didn't go soon. Wow their hot dogs are really nice d-" Fang cut her off.

"Shut up Nudge." He said patting her back. She grinned and shoved the rest of her hot dog into her mouth.

Angel led us into the hotel and she stood at the desk. The man looked back at us eyeing Fang.

"How may I help you?" He asked standing up, eyes skimming over us, landing on Fang for the longest. I was concerned about this.

"Umm..." I started. "Can we have a room...Or at least two please?" I asked tearing his gaze from Fang.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" He asked us. I nodded.

"Yes sir." Angel gasped a little and started to giggle. "Um, two seconds sir. Fang. Can-" Fang nodded.

"Whats up?" I whispered. Angel giggled again.

"He's gay." She whispered back. "And thinks Fang's hot," She giggled more. I laughed.

"Can you ... Control him to give us some rooms?" I asked. Angel nodded and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I stood back up and clearly saw that the man was- well, he was eighteen or whatever- was clearly flirting with poor Fang.

"You'll give us two rooms. And make sure they're good, with a nice bathroom, seeing as this is a first class hotel." Angel ordered. The man's face went blank and he followed order.

Fang frowned at me as the others lead on ahead with their keys.

"He's gay Fang." I said with a small smile. "And...You just convinced him you were too." Fang widened his eyes and he picked the paper off his shoulder.

"Oh..." He said, I shook my head and laughed.

"Was it" I held my hand to my ear in a phone like way. "Call me honey?" I grinned walking backwards, Fang laughed and started to chase me.

"Oomph." Came out of me as I was pinned to the floor.

"Sorry...I kinda tripped." Fang muttered looking up from my chest. I rolled my eyes and we tried to get up, but our legs were tangled. I laughed and we finally got them out of the tangle.

"Falling for me already. I'm surprised." I said suggestively, Fang snorted and pushed me into a wall. Oops. I said the wrong thing.

"What're you doing?" The Gasman asked slyly, Fang pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at the wall and ran my hand over it.

"Uh...They got nice wall paper." I said lamely. Gazzy laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever, here's your key. Me and Ig are sharing a room. Hah, and we got bomb supplies." He punched a fist in the air and walked off after dropping the key into my hand.

"Nice wall paper?" Fang asked walking ahead. I slapped him upside the head and looked at the room number.

"Why do we always share a room?" I mumbled to him.

"Because ... You're my roommate." He said shoving me into the room. I punched his shoulder and looked around the room.

**Max****. I think it's been a while. **

Ah shit.

I fell to the floor clutching my head and tears began to stream down my face, images rushed through my head, a pool...Two people in it having a very heated make out, fully clothed...Then it changed to a moon and stars, and then some more which I couldn't make out, and Finally the last one. The last one was horrible.

Ari was soaked in blood and walking out of a fire, Jeb following behind. I felt terrified.

"Shhh." Fang was whispering in my ear and rocking me back and forth, I sobbed harder and clung to him, I knew that the fire he was walking out of would've been the battle we were going to have.

And I'm guessing we're going to loose.

"We're not going to make it." I chocked out. Fang brushed my hair back from my face. "He's going to win." I said looking at him.

Fang raised his eyebrow. "He as in Ari?" He asked. I nodded. "No he wont. We know its coming now, so we can...Prepare." He said wisely.

Why didn't I think of that? I chuckled a little and my head throbbed. "When I finished chucking my guts up I'm going to thank you." I said climbing out of his lap and walking into the bathroom as I puked, Fang followed me in and held some stray hair back for me.

Gotta love that boy.

_I hate you sometimes, you know that? _

**Yes. **

_Okay. _

**You- **

_Shh. _

I rinsed my mouth and scrubbed it with toothpaste and wiped around it with a towel, when I walked out, Fang was on the other bed staring up at the ceiling. I padded over there seeing he was in a trance and pounced on him.

"Oof! Jeez Max!" He said clutching his stomach. I laughed and flopped onto my bed.

"Sorry. Anyway ... What're we going to do while we're here?" I asked. Fang shrugged and faced me.

"View...?" He said, I nodded.

"Pictures." I grinned. He chuckled. "I still have that one of you blushing." I said. Fang groaned and ran a hand over his face. I laughed again.

"I want my painting done..." He said thoughtfully.

"That'd be easy for the painter, you're like a statue." I said with a smile. He smiled back making my stomach erupt butterflies and such.

"Why not now?" He asked sitting up, I raised my eyebrows and sat up too. But didn't object.

--

--

"And we haven't found a painter anywhere." I grinned as I leant my elbows against the stone bridge. Fang stood facing the river and all the boats that were there.

"Where would I keep it anyway?" He grinned. I burst out laughing.

"You sound so vain." I said wiping a tear away. He punched my arm lightly and I suddenly had a feeling we were being watched, but it didn't feel bad.

"Soo..." I huffed.

"Sooooo..." He replied, a smile forming on his lips as he drummed his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Dont do that." I said with a smile.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. I laughed.

"That!" I said.

"That what?" He found this amusing, you could tell.

"Mocking me." I said. He scoffed.

"I'm not mocking you." He said. I scoffed right back.

"Whatever." I waved a hand at him and then poked his ribs, he twitched and I did it again. "Why don't you give it to your boyfriend?" I taunted with a grin.

"I'm straight." He said fighting laughter.

I folded my arms. "Prove it." I said sarcastically.

Only he thought I was serious and leant in a little more to my face, lightly brushing his lips against mine and capturing my lower lip and then pulled back.

"Oh..." I croaked out, Fang started to laugh and shook his head. I punched his arm again.

"I'm very straight." He murmured and looked around. "Are we being watched?" He sounded irritated.

"I thought that." Then my eye caught someone.

Damnit.


	17. Lust?

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

**He kissed you. **

_It was a mere brush of the lips. _

**But still...You liked it, don't deny it. **

_I'll deny- oh he's coming over. What do I do?! _

**See! You did like it! You're all nervous. **

Why did he have to kiss me damnit, no, it wasn't even a kiss! Just a little brush of the lips, but I melted when he nibbled my lower lip. Ugh, great now I'm drooling. Angel giggled, I blushed and tugged on her curl.

We're in this ... Out side resturant its nice, The Gasman and Iggy are putting some things in this couples food, I just want to see the reaction.

"Max?" Fang said. I looked over at him, eyebrows raised in question. "Why're you glaring at the couple." He said in a low tone, I blinked.

"I was?" Fang nodded.

Well, the reason I was glaring at the couple is beause the womans husband or whatever was the one who managed to paint me and Fang stood by the bridge, we told him to sell it, because we didn't have anything _going on. _And he shrugged and shooed us away.

"Oops. Well heh, so...Y'all done?" I asked the three younger members, Nudge finished scoffing her ham and cheese sandwich and nodded. Iggy groaned.

"I'm never eating that again. Whatever it was." I chuckled and The Gasman was watching to see if their plan worked.

They failed.

"It was meant t-" I ruffled his hair and got up.

"C'mon ... I suppose you want to sight see?" Angel yawned and looked up into the night sky.

"Me and Total are tired." She said picking up Total. I nodded and huffed.

"Lets go back then guys." I said and the rest stood up and we made our way back, every time we walked through the doors, Fang tried to hide from Desk Guy. It was funny, because he kept waving to Fang and Fang would have to keep telling him he was straight.

I wonder what'll happen now.

"Is he there?" Fang asked as we stopped by the door and Iggy filed the others in. I walked in and he was sat behind his desk. What's his name?

"Uh...Julio?" I asked reading his name tag. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi. Did you want towels or anything?" He asked. I nodded and motioned for Fang to go to the room. He obyed and Julio was too busy getting towels he didn't realise Fang go past.

"Thanks." I said and then walked away.

"Why don't you tell him again? And make it clear." I asked. Fang opened the door and I made my way in.

"I could always make-out with you." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and chucked a towel at him.

"In your dreams." I said. He snorted.

"Only in yours Max." Did that make sense? I shrugged it off and chucked the towels on the bed.

"Think we should move on tomorrow?" I asked stretching. Fang shrugged. "Don't just shrug." I said.

"Okay...Umm...Yeah, where should we go." He replied with a small smile. I held out my hand.

"Gimmie the stone and get the map." I said sitting on the bed. Fang put the stone in my hand and whipped the map out. I dropped the stone like a dice and landed on Spain.

"Spain it is." Fang said and folded the map back up.

"Tomorrow morning or tonight?" I asked. Fang thought for a second.

"Tomorrow around noon." I furrowed my brow again. "Because we can get our selves fuled up for the flight." Fang said in a 'its-pretty-obvious' voice.

"Alright. What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten o'clock." He answered, I nodded. "I'll go get the others to sleep. Iggy can- whatever." I waved a hand in the air and walked to the flocks room. Poor Iggy, he always had to share a room with them.

But you can tell he slightly enjoyed it, he was practically The Gasman's other half. Anyway, back to now, I opened up their door and saw Angel dozing off.

"Hey guys. Hit the hay." I said and held my fist out, we all stacked and then I tucked Angel in. The Gasman was crashed back on the floor and Nudge on the bay window. I looked over at Ig.

"You okay?" I asked. Iggy nodded.

"Um...No actually, Gaz accidentally planted a bomb underneath the table at that cafe place...And-" I smiled and patted his back.

"It wont hurt anyone hopefully, get some rest we're heading to Spain tomorrow." I said Iggy nodded and walked over to the couch. When I got back into our room, Fang was petting Fuzzy on the head.

"He got a little angry." He said. I smiled and sat opposite Fang on the bed.

"How?" I asked. Fang chuckled.

"Umm...I don't think he wants me to share that." I rolled my eyes and Fuzzy stuck his small pink tongue out and dissapeared again.

"He's a little rude." I mumbled. Fang flicked some hair from his eyes and yawned a little.

"Why are we so tired lately." he muttered rubbing his eyes. I shrugged and slapped his knee. "What?"

"Stop it, you're making me tired." I said with a glare.

"Its good to sleep Max." He said. I gaped.

"Say that to yourself, you never sleep, I wake up and you're sitting by the window." I retorted. Fang smirked.

"When I die, I shall sleep." He said. I punched his arm.

"You are so cocky." I said and reclined back into the bed. "Um Fang?" I said after a couple of minutes.

"What?" He asked stretching my legs out so they were on either side of him.

"About, well, yesterday." I stammered a little, and mentally slapped myself.

"You told me to prove it." He said. I huffed.

"Well...Not like that, I don't think...But anyway- um." I sat up and saw him grinning. "Please don't tell you find this funny." I groaned.

"Yes, I do ... But you enjoyed it." He taunted poking my ribs. I squirmed.

"Like hell I did." I replied smoothly. He raised his eyebrows and leant in so he was two inches away from my face. "I said I didn't want to make out with you or anything along those lines." I finally found my voice.

"Its not a make-out." He said said in a calm voice. He is so unbelieveble!

"Oh yeah...Then what is it." I said moving back, his breath on my lips was too tempting, I just wanted to grab him and have my way- oh crap...Lusting after Fang is not good at all.

**Max, I never thought I'd see the day. **

_Neither did I. _

**You're right, Lust isn't good...But it's a drug once you get to know it. **

_You mean I'll become addicted to kissing Fang? _

**Yup. **

_I cant! Thats...So...Wrong... _

"Umm...You know what...I think we should catch up on some sleep." I said in a wavering voice, I cringed and huffed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable." He asked, repeating his words from the other day. I snorted.

"Anything but-" I think he got the wrong end of that. "I didn't mean it like that!" I said as he pushed me down into the bed and-

"I know." He shrugged and hit me with a pillow. "You're so dumb. Why would I do something you don't want to do." He said taking the pillow away, I smacked him with a pillow.

"B-but...Because you're Fang." I said and pushed him off.


	18. Maybe I Do Like Him

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

"Can we go see bull fighting!" The Gasman asked excitedly.

"Pleeeeease?" Total begged. Nudge whimpered.

"Why would you want to go and see that?" She asked. I waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah you know where to find us." I said. Fang suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Damn him and his ... Hormones.

"What're you doing?" I asked. A nerve in his jaw twitched. "Who are you pissed off with?"

"Him." He said, I looked over at the sexy Spaniard sat in a chair, still checking me out, I blushed.

"Can I go play?" I asked like a little kid. Fang widened his eyes.

"No." He said. I pouted. "Why do you think I'm wrapping my arm around your waist." He added.

"Because...You..." I started slowly and slid my arms up around his neck. "You want me all to yourself." I said with a smile, his neck went red and I laughed, he quickly recovered.

"Thats right." He smirked. "And if you keep on pouting. I'm going to ask where Maximum Ride has gone." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"If you keep on flirting and ... Claiming me, then I'm going to ask where Fang has gone." I replied with a smile.

"Oh believe me, you'll know it when I claim you."

"GUYS STOP IT!" Nudge gasped I looked over at her and detached myself from Fang. "Do you know how weird that was!? I mean, come on, you're like brother and sister ... And Max! You can have Mr. Hottie over there! And Fang stop being so damn over protective, I mean, what if I did that to Iggy...That'd be so wrong." Iggy laughed.

"Umm...Nudge..." Iggy started patting her head. She looked up at him. "It's called growing up ... Maturing, Fang and Max are getting to the stage where they can't keep their hands off each other, therefore they will do things like this." While Iggy was explaining, I shot Fang a glare.

"Not my fault I'm irresistible." He smirked. I shoved him lightly and folded my arms.

"You a- we have to stop this." I mumbled looking away. I looked over at the bull fighting ring to see that Total, The Gasman and Angel were high up in the stands.

I'd rather have Fang than Mr. Hottie, or any other guy...Fang's got wings like me, he can understand me ... He does understand me, and he's nice...Caring and kind when he wants to be- woah ... I'm comparing here.

" Max. We have to get somewhere fast." Nudge said suddenly. I looked around and saw Mr. Hottie had sprouted a muzzle, I shuddered.

"Yeah, get the kids." I said, Nudge nodded and clapped her hands together.

"How did you do that!?" Gazzy gasped. I blinked, suddenly the three were at Nudges side.

"Why cant I have a power like that." Fang said. I laughed and poked the clock spot.

"You have Mr. Fuzzy." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we got to run. Fast." I said and we ran out as four Erasers popped up and started to chase us.

"Why do they follow us everywhere?!" Angel squeaked as I picked her up and we got lost into a crowd and made our way into the entrance of some huge hotel.

"Quick get in there." I said and put the others into the elevator and we followed, The Gasman punched the top floor button and it shot us up there.

"Wow, they got 'em in Spain too." Iggy said, I panted for air and nodded, leaning against the mirror, I saw Fang do the same and shut his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked over tiredly and shook his head. "Did- did they hurt you? Its impossible, th-" He lifted up the hem of his shirt to show me a tranquilizer dart. I pulled it out.

"Ig, help me with Fang." I said as the elevator stopped. Iggy nodded and found Fang's arm, slinging it over his shoulder and I did the same.

Once we found a room, I leant the drugged Fang against the wall while Iggy pick locked the door, we walked in, relieved that it was free and he shut the door behind us.

I put Fang on the bed and looked at the other two doors. "Go see whats in there, Ange and Nudge." I said they nodded and trooped off. "Um...Gazzy could you get me some water? From the fridge or something." He nodded.

"And Ig...Thanks." I patted his back. Iggy grinned and shrugged then punched my shoulder playfully.

"You're very cheesy lately Max. And by the way ... It's kind of obvious you like Fang." I gaped. He didn't see it and carried on. "The way you flirt, and even when you talk to each other normally you've got something in your voices that screams- 'I want to jump you'- so why dont you just do it?"

Okay. I'm very shocked at Iggy's speech and didn't get a chance to reply because Angel and Nudge came back through. "Can we have this room?" Nudge asked. I walked over to it.

Total was sat on the bed with his tongue lolling out. I looked at the two simple beds and the other door leading to a small bathroom and then turned around and shrugged. "Your call." I said.

"I'm takin' couch then." Iggy sighed, I laughed and caught the water bottle Gazzy got for me.

"Thanks." I called, Gaz nodded and sat on the couch next to Ig. I walked over to the bed and saw Fang's eyes were open. "Hey." I said sitting next to him.

"Um. I got drugged didn't I." He said weakly. I nodded and leant down giving him a small kiss on the lips.

What? He seemed in pain. No that wasn't it, he just looked so vunerable it was tempting me. "Gaz got you water." I said handing him the bottle, he sat up the tips of his ears were red and I suppressed a grin.

"Thanks." He mumbled taking a gulp. "So...What was that for?" He asked finally meeting my eyes and setting the empty bottle down. I shrugged.

"Um..." I fumbled for words. Fang chuckled.

"It was very de ja vu." He said, I smacked his arm and relaxed then glanced over at the kids on the couch, "Glad they didn't see?" He asked. I nodded.

"They find it creepy." I said. He flashed a smile and tucked some hair behind my ear, oh dear he's making me blush. Noo!! "Stop it." I batted his hand away with a fighting grin.

"I'll get you in a minute then." He said and got up walking to the bathroom.

That sounded so wrong.

* * *

"Night." We said stacking fists and then Angel and Nudge skipped to their room, Total hopped up on the small foot stool and Iggy was snoring on the couch. The Gasman had slumped in the arm chair. I crawled back onto the bed and huffed.

"You okay?" Fang asked. I nodded and closed my eyes slowly.

"You?" I asked back. He nodded. "Night then." I said, he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.

Maybe I _did _like him.

**Haha. **


	19. So Close

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

"Hey- stop that." Fang swiped his nose as Fuzzy licked it. " Max." He groaned. I snorted. It was around three a.m. I was woken by Fuzzy and his damn nagging for food.

"I don't want to be licking your nose Mister." I said, Fang's eyes popped open and he grinned a little sheepishly then looked at Fuzzy, I was sat Indian style next to him.

Fuzzy popped away and Fang looked back at me and sighed a little. I raised my eyebrow. "You okay?" I asked, he nodded and rolled onto his back. "Liar." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Iggy mumbled from the couch.

"Pleease?" The Gasman added. I ducked my head and went on in a whisper.

"Liar." Fang rolled his eyes up at the ceiling and mouthed something to himself. I was slightly disappointed I didn't hear.

"Not lying." He whispered back. "I'm okay...Just a little tired." His lips curved into a smile. "But I know something that might wake me up..." He trailed off raising his eyebrows. I slapped his chest gently and shook my head.

"No." I said. He pouted, damnit. "The one yesterday was because you- were..." I trailed off and huffed, I wasn't used to kissing...What if it was crap, Fang was the one who'd made out with a girl twice.

"It's three in the morning. We should get back to sleep." I said with a shrug. Fang grinned, and caught my cheek with his lips. I groaned and elbowed him in the stomach gently. "Stop it." I said with a grin, but he couldn't see.

A little too flirty.

* * *

I was woken by the all to familiar Speedy Gonzales in the morning and a strong arm wrapped around my waist, I felt the heat through my shirt and breathed out.

" Max? You awake?" I heard Angel call. I nodded sleepily. Then she giggled. "Did you and Fang get up to anything last night?" She asked slyly. Fang's arm tightened and I felt a grin on the back of my neck. Curses.

"Nope." I said with my own small smile and poked Fang in his ticklish spot. I wonder if he has anymore... "Ouch! Don't bite my neck!" I hissed and pulled away hitting him with a pillow.

Fang opened his dark orbs slowly and sat up, I rubbed the back of my neck to get his saliva off...He somehow thought it was okay to lick me. "It's not okay to lick Max." I whispered poking his chest. Is he desperate or what?

"Yep." Angel said with a smile and informed Nudge, who passed it on and then the whole Flock was looking at us...Well...Iggy wasn't, he was laughing.

Fang's cheeks went a shade of red. "Oh my God, thats funny." I burst into laughter myself.

"Can we go get some Ice cream Ig?" Angel asked, Iggy's face went blank and he nodded. She mind controlled him! I watched as she marched the flock out to ice cream and winked at me and Fang.

"She's a little...Cheeky." I mumbled not meeting Fang's eyes. Fang sat crossed legged and looked back at me.

"I believe we're alone..." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"You told her didn't you." I said standing on my knees, and went to get off, but I was grabbed by the wrist, and pulled into Fang, somehow I stayed on my knees.

"Fang." I groaned. He smirked.

"C'mon Max, any guy would crack if you'd teased them the way you teased me." He said lacing his fingers through mine...I found this extremely sexy. Crap. Crap. Did I come off teasing?

I guess I was...But. "Teased?" I said, my voice all croaky.

"You didn't know it did you?" He asked with a chuckle, lacing our other hands together. I shook my head, my turn to blush. We're brother and sister!!

**Not anymore Maximum. You're growing up. **

_But it's still not right. He's my best friend...It would ruin our relationship. _

**Not if you play the cards right. **

_How? _

**Don't say it was a mistake, say what you truly think, like ... Right now you're saving the world ... And you have a lot of things on your mind, and don't avoid him, make it back to the way it was and- **

_Wow, you're like a girl. _

**Thanks. **

_Are you a girl? _

**No. Damnit. **

_Yay! _

" Max?" Fang said breaking me from my thoughts. I sighed and lowered my head hesitantly and unlaced our fingers and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Uh..." I mumbled before touching my lips with his and had a shock of electricity run up my spine, I felt Fang shiver a little. Just as I was about to make this a kiss, the door opened and Iggy came walking in with a scared look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked pulling away from Fang and hearing him give a disappointed sigh, I sent him a sorry look he nodded and shrugged.

"Um...I was just attacked by ice cream...The girl thought I was hitting on her!" Iggy said throwing his arms in the air. "What'd I do?"

Nudge rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. "You can't speak Spanish you dobe, you said she had nice jugs, not do you have any juice." Iggy's eyes widened.

"Oh." He said. Angel was laughing. The Gasman looked like he'd had his fill and was massaging his cheeks. Fang laughed.

"Wow...I never thought you'd get something wrong like _that_" He said. I grinned.

"Maybe you should apologize." Total said, I noticed he was perched on the chair and he sent me a knowing look. Oh great. _The dog _was spying on us.

Iggy waved his hand in the air. "Nah, no point, anyway, I better take a shower, it was toffee ice cream, what a waste." He said walking into the bathroom. Total hopped up onto the bed and Fang looked at him.

"You know...You could have locked the door." Total muttered so only we could hear, Fang chuckled, I rubbed Totals back.

"You didn't see anything." I said. Total looked up at me.

"Only if you didn't do anything." He replied. I looked at Fang.

"Fine...Just don't think about it, Angel will hear..." Fang said keeping his voice low.

About three hours later, after sight seeing, changing some clothes, Nudge was "desperate" and eating some things, I was sat out on the balcony with the sun beaming down on me, I'd spread my wings slightly so the sun could warm them.

_Me and Fang just can't find the time to be alone. _

**Nope ... And you were so close! **

_Why are you so determined to get us to kiss? _

**Because its not healthy to keep pent up emotions inside. **

_But doesn't that make the kiss you share more heated and exciting? _

**Well...Yeah, but then your feelings could go off, like milk ... And then you'd forget about them. **

_Thats also a good thing to right? _

**Your choice...Either you want to kiss him or you dont. **

_I do..._

**Okay. But...**

_But I dont. _

**You want to and you dont want to...? **

_Yeah. I mean...I'm afraid it'll ruin our relationship in friends...And I don't want to get hurt either, and like you said, feelings can die down. _

**Yeah...I guess **

_Whatever. I'll do it when I'm ready._ I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

They think they can keep that from me. Hah they're wrong! Total told me everything! They were so close to kissing! Ah well...I'll make them kiss later ... Maybe when we're in Asia. Its nice and romantic I think.

I'm pretty tired and Nudge is snoring the night away. I looked down at my cute little dog and patted his head then lay down myself. Max had said goodnight. I could faintly hear her and Fang teasing each other and Max erupted a giggle. I grinned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Mwahahah. Sooooo close to kissing!! Mwahahah --- again. _

_Did you want more of the Faxness? I point this question to Marie47! Hah. _

_Well...I'll update soon. Bye!! _

_Ova && Out. _

_xx_


	20. Following Us

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

**Breath Max, Breath! **

_She's all over him! Does he mind? _

**Yes! He knows you're looking! Act as if you don't care! **

_Okay...Okay...Shall I claim him like he claims me? _

I didn't give the voice a chance to reply as I walked up behind Fang and slipped my arms around his waist and then peeped my head around his shoulder, smiling at the beautiful brunette.

"Hey." I said. She went rigid and stepped away from Fang.

"Si?" She replied. Oh crap...Have they been speaking Spanish?

Indeed, Fang rattled something off and the girl smiled and sent me a small glare. "Count yourself lucky." she spat at me. I raised my eyebrows.

Okay...I'm Jealous. Its a couple of minutes before we troop off again and he's suddenly pulling girls. Does he like to keep them hanging or something?

I will not let that happen.

" Max." Fang called peeling my arms from him.

_Have the feelings gone off? _

**No. He's making you feel more jealous. He won't know it, and then you'll end up hurting, but be careful, you're looking a little too green. **

"What? Did you see her?" I said folding my arms as he turned around.

"Are you jealous Maximum Ride?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Never." I said over my shoulder.

" Max?" Angel said as I approached them. "Why are you angry at Fang?" She asked. I patted her blonde curls.

"I'm not angry Ange. Just annoyed." I whispered and opened up Fang's back pack for Total to hop in. He did and then Fang slipped it on.

"Lets go to Asia." I said.

* * *

"Care to explain why you claimed me?" Fang asked as we were flying. I looked over at him with a small, playful glare. 

"You claimed me." I retorted.

Is it just me, or is pretty obvious we are attracted to each other. Damnit, I admit! For the love of mutants...I dont like growing up, maybe I can be like Peterpan and fly away to Neverland.

"Oh please." Fang waved a hand at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Please what?" I asked. He smirked and I knew what answer he had coming so I interrupted. "Grow up Fang." I said beating my wings harder with a small smile on my lips.

" Max! Can we land! I need to go!" The Gasman called, I laughed and nodded.

"You okay going in a bush?" I asked with a grin as we landed. Gazzy grinned sheepishly and walked behind a bush. I yawned and stretched then shook my wings out.

"Hey." Fang said, I walked over to him and saw what he was looking at.

"Is that blood?" I asked. He nodded and frowned. "From...?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It looks like the Erasers blood." I shut my eyes and The Gasman came walking back.

"Ready." he said, I nodded and we all quickly took off.

"Think they're following us?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I muttered and huffed. And they had they nerve.

* * *

_Hey sorry about the shortness. I didn't want to cram this all together. Hah, so the next chapters coming straight up. _

_x!_


	21. Tokyo

**Maximum Ride: Around the World: **

"Tomato"

"Red."

"Rainbow."

"Rain..."

"Weather."

"Twisters."

"...The Wizard of Oz." Fang looked at me oddly. "You haven't seen it?" He shook his head and Angel piped up, she was watching us play Word Association.

"Its the part where Dorothy has to run from the tornado and then she goes into the house because Aunty Em and the others have gone down into that cellar thing and then Dorothy hits her head and when she wakes up, she's in Oz." Angel explained leaving Fang in slight shock.

"Oh." He said. I laughed at his bluntness. "Three points to Max." He said writing a line down. I grinned.

"You're crap at this game." I teased poking his arm from across the small table, Iggy, The Gasman and Nudge were playing...As the man called it, Pool.

Fang scowled at me playfully and then ate some of the noodles, he knew how to use the chopsticks, I didn't so I glared as he ate it. "How do you use it?" I asked. He showed me,

"Oh like thats simple." Angel huffed reading my thoughts, Fang chuckled and finished the noodles.

"Want me to eat yours?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed my bowl towards him. "You're too kind." He said. I snorted and drummed my fingers against the table.

"I'm getting pin's 'n' needles." Angel said standing up. I nodded.

"Are you gonna go over with them? I think Iggy's winning, surprisingly." I said looking in awe as he pocketed five balls. Angel nodded and skipped over.

"So..." Fang started.

"Sooo..." I replied mockingly. Fang rolled his eyes and tried to kick me under the _very _small table. "Haha, tough luck." I stuck my tongue out and Fang laughed.

I looked over at the others and Iggy had won another game against some old guy. "Wow...He's really good at this." I said. Fang nodded.

And then some loud mouth came strolling by yelling something and put a flyer down on our table. "...What?" I asked, Fang sent me a look.

"Do you think _I _can read any form of Asian?" He asked. I grinned.

"Maybe a little Mandarin?" He rolled his eyes and stuff the paper into his pocket.

"Are we going to Japan next? It is just over the sea." He waved a hand in the direction to where the beach was.

"Yep. Maybe we can do the Disney park they have." I suggested picking at the fish infront of me. The corner of Fang's lips tilted upwards.

"Are you talking about Disney Land Tokyo?" Angel came up. I nodded ... I think.

_Am I? _

**Yes. Its in Tokyo. **

_Hence the ... " Disney Land Tokyo" _

"Yeah. That one." Gazzy came bouncing over, eyebrows raised.

"One what?" He asked.

"We're going to Disney Land Tokyo!" Angel said excitedly. The Gasman's eyes lit up and the eyebrows still raised.

"Really?" He asked, Fang shrugged and nodded. "I hear they have a Pokemon Park!" He said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Nudge was over now. "Iggy's winning to much, its annoying, I wanna win for a change! He's like a pool genius, how does he do it? I mean, no offense duh he is-" Iggy came over and clapped her back.

"Shut up Nudge." He said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Well...When we go to Japan, we'll do all the fun parks-" I was cut of by Iggy.

"Universal Studios too?" He asked. I shrugged then nodded like Fang did.

"Sure."

We'd been here in here, I don't know exactly where ... But we've been here for a couple of days, and Angel got a lot of junk we had to give back to the people.

"Wow...Can we stay in Tokyo? Its a lively part with all those night clubs." The Gasman said, Nudge shuddered.

"Yeah, apparently porn night clubs." I looked over at Fang to see him chuckle to himself and gave him a nudge under the table, he looked over.

"Dirty minded." I whispered with a grin. He winked and then stacked the bowls. For some reason my face flushed a little red.

"C'mon then. Lets head." I said standing up.


	22. Mr Gregory's Children

"Konbanwa ..." Angel said sweetly to me. "Suki desu." She added with a small grin. I raised my eyebrows. "I said good evening, and I love you!" She said.

I laughed and hugged her, we were on an empty train heading to Tokyo, we'd arrived in a place called Rokken, it was apparently the country side. We've been on this train for ten minutes.

"I think we got another twenty to go." Fang informed coming in through the sliding door, Angel sat back down and began drifting off to sleep, The Gasman was playing with a lighter and Iggy was licking his finger and ran it through the flame. Nudge was asleep.

"Okay." I nodded and reached for Fang's bag that I had been carrying.

Oh crap.

"Fang...Did you have your bag?" I asked. Angel suddenly heard that and woke up.

" Max. Total was in that bag!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. I groaned and banged my head against the poll...Insert more groaning in pain.

"I'm such an idiot." I grumbled. Fang huffed and shook his head.

"You're not an idiot Max. And plus...Did you say Total was in that bag?" He turned his head to Angel, I smacked him upside the head.

"Are you deaf?" I asked sharply. He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-" He was cut off by a girl with long purple hair and carrying a black bag...That looked a lot like Fangs, the three of us eyed the bag, and then the girl caught us looking.

"Its yours isn't it." She said, Australian accent thick and strong. I nodded.

"Well...His, but uh...Is it heavy, were you careful with it?" I asked. She shrugged and opened it up and Total came jumping out panting heavily.

"You're a psycho!!" He gasped out as he jumped into Angels lap and buried his face. Angel giggled and hugged him.

"OH! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you 'ad that in there." She said with a big smile on her face. Fang picked up the bag and inspected it and nodded.

"Its okay." He muttered sitting down. Iggy came running over and snatched the bag and pulled out his Robo Bug.

"Oh thank God." He breathed skimming his right hand over it. I grinned and then turned to the girl who was now gone. She had really purple hair.

Then the train stopped and there were tall buildings and lots of lights, it was like another version of New York...More crowded, "Hey, we're here." I said shaking Nudge awake gently.

She shot up. "No, they're my bananas." She said rubbing her eyes, Iggy snickered and slipped the Robo back into the bag, and then Fang hoisted it up onto his shoulders. Angel and Total waited by the doors and we all climbed off.

"Wow..." The Gasman croaked. Iggy furrowed his brow.

"Its big...With lots of lights." Fang informed. Iggy lost his look of worry and smiled.

"Cool." He said.

"Its huge." Nudge breathed out. I looked up at the big building and grinned.

"We got a hotel...Looks expensive though." I said. Fang shrugged and we walked in.

When we walked in, people shot us some looks. Of course us being dirty because we've flown across Europe, do you know there are more things that can get stuck to you in the sky than just flies and birds? Anyway, we walked to the desk where a woman was.

"Are you Mr. Gregory's children?" She asked immediately.

Angel nodded, and then she looked at all of us. "My...Who are you?" She asked Nudge and Fang, of course, Fang had olive skin and Nudge, again being the African American.

" Nick and Krystal." I said. The woman nodded. "They're our...Close...Friends." I added and she started to type things down.

"Um...Your fathers in his room...Be careful, I don't know if you remember...He's blind." She said with a small smile. Iggy chuckled.

"That makes two of us." He said. The lady gasped.

"He never told me he had a blind son!" She said. I stood on Iggy's foot.

"Never mind. Um...Do we have keys to a room?" I asked looking at her name tag in the process. _Keiko_dropped the keys into my hand and we walked off.

"Do you think we should pay Dad a visit?" Fang asked with a grin. I narrowed my eyes.

"What're we going to do when his children get here?" I asked. Fang shrugged. I slapped his arm.

"You're a great help. Okay, when they arrive we'll get out and go to another place okay.." I turned to Angel. " Angel honey, why did you say that?" I asked.

"His children refuse to come and see him every year, he's a lonely man and he's very kind. And I just thought it would be nice to ... make him happy." She shrugged innocently. I sighed.

"Thats very sweet of you." I said. The Gasman laughed.

"What if he finds out?" He asked.

"Wait!" Angel quickly blurted holding her hands up, Total popped it head out of Fang's bag. "He has a eighteen year old, a nine year old and a thirteen year old."

I huffed and shrugged.

"We'll call his room." I said.

* * *

"He's okay with it." Iggy said walking into the room. Fang got up from where he was previously on top of me tickling me. It came out of nowhere, I was teasing him about something and then he got my ticklish spot.

"Cool." I said clearing my throat and sitting up. Iggy furrowed his brow again.

"I came in on something didn't I." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"No." I said. Fang clapped Iggy's back and then walked over to watch t.v with the others.

"I know you like him." Iggy said in a sing song voice, as low as possible. I slapped his shoulder. "Stop hitting me!" He whined with a chuckle.

I grinned and sighed. "I don't know Ig." I said.

"It's pretty obvious, either that or you just like to flirt." He said.

"Well...Every time I'm talking to a guy, he's like a over protective dog...Or a peacock. His feathers are the biggest...Or his fur is all stuck up. " I explained.

Iggy laughed. "Yeah. And every time he talks to a girl...Its okay?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. "Maybe I should test him tomorrow night." I said thoughtfully. Iggy turned his head to my direction.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well...They have night clubs right...Well there's bound to be guys that speak English." I said. Iggy grinned.

"Alright...Do you want me to-" I shook my head.

"They'll be fine." I said. Iggy shrugged.

"Its okay. I don't like loud places remember." He said.

"Alright...Thanks." I gave him a hug and he hugged back then walked over to the bed he was sleeping on and flopped onto it.

"Catch." I heard Fang call I looked up and caught the can of Coke.

"Thanks." I said, he walked over and out of nowhere (again) pressed a kiss against the corner of my mouth. I slapped his arm with a grin. "You gotta stop doing that." I said.

He sat on his bed. "Do you mind?"

_No. _"Duh." I said. Fang smirked.

"Then I'll keep on doing it." He said. I groaned and flicked Celeste at him. He caught it swiftly.


	23. Jason

**Maximum Ride: Around the World**

"Turn left." Fang said, I walked down the alley way and spotted the internet cafe.

"This?" I asked, Fang laughed and shook his head, "Carry on going." He said giving me a slight nudge. I sighed and did.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he grinned and didn't reply, I scowled. "Fine...Be that way, I wont talk to you either." I said and turned the next corner.

Its been three days and its totally awesome, we haven't done the parks yet, but we're going too. Fang's asked me to come somewhere...But he's not said anything so I don't even know.

"Ouch, ouch." I winced as I banged into a chest. "Ooh, I'm sorry." I looked up into a pair of sparkling turquoise eyes, the owner held out a hand and helped me up.

Well...Fang might have some competition after all, this guy was part Japanese, he had the eye shape and the skin tone, but the rest of him had to be something else, maybe his mom was Australian or something.

"Its fine." He said, it was a lot like that purple girls accent. "I should have watched where I was going." He added with a smile and slowly let go of my hand.

Wow, how many Romeo's are in this world. I heard Fang suppress a snort and stepped on his foot.

"I'm Jason by the way." He held his hand out again. I nodded and shook it.

"Uh...Max." I replied. "We stay at the uh...I can't really pronounce the name."

He rolled it off his tongue, it was damned Japanese. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "I stay there to. I practically live there, my Uncle is Chikako Gregory." He said. I raised my eyebrows and Fang chuckled.

"Oh..." I said forcing down my laugh.

"Hey, since you stay there...Meet me in the lobby around nine?" He said starting to walk away. I slightly blushed, oh God, a guy is asking me to meet him.

Oh Great, I feel like such a girl. "Sure." I said with a nod.

"Alright." He said breaking into a smile. "Bye." And then he was gone in the crowd.

"I don't think we're on the right side of Tokyo." Fang said suddenly. I frowned and went to grab the map, he pulled it back. I glared a little playfully and went to grab it again.

"Whats up?" I asked when he wouldn't give it to me. He stuffed it into his pocket. I rolled my eyes. "Fang, don't do this." I said nudging him.

"Do what?" he asked with a grin, but it seemed fake.

"This." I said looking up at him. He waved a hand.

" Max. I can't find the place. What else is wrong?" He asked. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself.

"You seem...Un Fang-ish." I said. He huffed.

"I'm not being Un Fang-ish Max." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are! You were all nice and funny and we joke around and then you go quiet and its like you shut me out!" I said standing in front of him. His eyes darkened, darker than they usually are and he brushed past me. I huffed and caught up with him.

"Stop. It." I said strongly dodging some people. Fang let out a frustrated sound.

" Max. I'm not shutting you out." He said, but I knew he was lying, it was in his voice! He knows I know him better than that.

"You're lying!" I shouted pushing him against a wall, some of the women and men were shocked and walked around us. Fang clenched his jaw.

"Let me go." He said. I let go but kept him against the wall.

"Tell me whats wrong." I said lowering my voice to its normal tone. Fang huffed and tipped his head back.

"Nothing is wrong." He repeated. I waited for a few seconds, just staring at him and then shook my head and carried on walking in the direction of the hotel.

"You're unbelievable Fang." I said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and I folded my arms. He always knows how to ruin moments. Unless...

"Fang...Is it because I agreed to meet Jason?" I asked somewhat shyly as we entered the front doors. Fang laughed.

"You're not that hot Max." He said and walked to the elevator.

Wow what a jerky answer.

**He's growing up like you Max, how many times do I have to tell you that. And you'll find out why he's moody. **I took a breath and nodded then pushed the button and leant against the wall next to Fang.

"Sorry." I mumbled, he looked down at me as if he was considering to accept my answer, then he shrugged and the elevator stopped at our floor and he got off, leaving me gaping like a fish and trailing after him.

_Screw the growing up thing, he's just a jerk. And wants to be nice when he wants. Ugh. He confuses me so. _

**I didn't mean it like that Max. **

_Then how did you mean it? _

_Fine! _

"Did you find it?" Angel asked Fang. Fang shook his head and patted her curls, Angel sighed and sat back down with Total, she was feeding him sushi, I wondered if it was good for his stomach.

"Don't worry, he loves it Max." She grinned. I nodded and looked at the two giggling children watching a game show. It looked pretty extreme.

"Hmmm...I sense some tense." Iggy said to me as I sat on the foot stool by them.

"Yeah. Fang's gone on one of his moods." I grumbled and retied my hair checking the big clock.

"I've gotta go meet someone." I said walking to the door. Iggy smirked and nodded.

"Have fun." He said. I smiled a little and walked out and then down to the lobby. Jason was stood in a green shirt and a pair of jeans. Oh he changed. I have nothing.

"Hey." I said once I reached him. He looked a year older than me.

"Hi." He replied with a smile. "Um...Do you have anything planned for tonight?" He asked. _Oh no. Not dinner. _

"...Ice cream might cancel them." I hinted innocently. Jason laughed and then nodded.

"Ice cream it is. I know a place that does the best." He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said stepping out and then he lead me to the best ice cream place...So he says. I'll be the judge of that!

"So...Does your uncle have any children?" I asked digging into the strawberry ice cream and then trying it. Oh yes, I melted.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Heh, just a hunch." I said eating more.

"Umm...Yeah, but they dont like him. I hate my cousins. So rude. So I keep him company when I can, they were supposed to be coming over today or this week...But they didn't" He sighed.

"Wow..." I finished it up.

"You have a very big apatite." He watched me. I pulled the spoon out of my mouth and shrugged with a sheepish smile. "So, who was that other... Guy you were with?" He asked.

I felt like rolling my eyes, I did I think because his expression changed. "Over protective friend." I said. "He's all moody." I added.

Jason grinned. "Maybe he has competition?" I laughed.

"Just to ... Tell you...I- well, we're on the move a lot...We're like travellers I guess and we wont be here long, we're going to Disney land tomorrow and then flying to Unive-" He furrowed his brow.

_I just said flying. _

**Cover up! Quick! **

"Um...Uh, I mean we're ... You know, time flies when you have fun. Yeah so, we're going to Universal Studios and then well...Moving somewhere else." I said quickly.

Jason sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess that, you looked like one...Not in a bad way. But you can tell you're full of adventure." He said and finished off his blueberry ice cream.

"Thanks for this though. I haven't really ... Gone out like this for a while." He nodded and we began to talk. Me mostly having to tell lies about my life.

* * *

I got in around eleven, Tokyo at night is really nice. I made sure not to wake Total up, but Fang was already awake. Damnit, he looked over at me and then back at the quiet t.v.

I huffed and sat on the end of his bed. "Still got a grudge against me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't have a grudge Max." He said. "So ... How was it?" He asked, in the same way he asked about my date with Sam. Tight and uncomfortable is the way he said it.

"...Fun." I said. Fang raised his eyebrows.

"Fun?" I nodded.

"C'mon Fang. Whats wrong?" I grabbed the t.v controller and flicked it of then knelt infront of him. He stared at me for a second, then leant forward.


	24. Nothing Serious!

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

_Oh God, oh God, oh God- _

**Shut up. **

_His lips are so close! _

I melted as he captured my lips once again, my whole body just exploded and I closed my eyes.

_This is my second kiss. I'm on a roll. _

**Max****. If you don't kiss back then Fang will back off. **

_Is that what I want? _

**Its up to your heart. Not your mind. AKA Me. **

My heart screams yes, yet it also screams yes...No wait, I'm not ready. But I'm not. I mean, I can't have a- well...like this while we're flying around the world. Erasers are still here and then there's Jeb and that dream I had.

Here I go, screwing something up, I quickly kissed him back and then pulled away and cleared my throat a little. Fang opened his eyes and stared into my blues.

"...You like to keep 'em hanging don't you." He said quietly and bitterly. It hurt.

"Not like you do with all those other girls." I spat back, our faces were still close.

"What about Jason?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thats it isn't it." I said. "You just want me, so you can do that. You just want me to yourself..."

" Max. I told you earlier. You-" I cut him off with a sharp slap around the face, which woke Iggy up he looked around.

"Did I just hear flesh on flesh?" he asked. I slapped Fang around the other cheek as I sat back.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep Ig." I called keeping my eyes on Fang.

"You have kept me hanging Max." He said.

Oh God, no one can stand those eyes.

Yes, people, I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, gently but firmly, then held his head close to mine, he wasted no time in reacting, arms were around my waist pulling me closer and lips moving hungrily with mine.

"Oh...Guys." Iggy muttered. Though I could see the grin on his face. "Yeah...Don't forget about the super hearing guy the one wh-" He cut himself off with a chuckle and finally Fang was reclined back and me lying half on him, half off, his fingers rubbed small circles in the small of my back.

And now all of my breath is gone. So I pulled back gasping for it. Okay, now that kiss was _nothing _like Sam's.

" Max?" Fang said, his voice raspy and rough. I looked up, my breath returning.

"Mm?" I replied not quite able to speak yet.

"...W- Do -" He stammered then huffed sitting up, I shifted myself to sit on the other side of him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and one on his ear lobe, seeing his cheeks flush red made me smile.

"See you in the morning." I said climbing off his bed and walking over to my bed. I think I heard Fang mutter,

"If I die now...I'll be a happy man."

* * *

_What if he's awake? _

**Then act like you're friends...And a little more. **

_How? _

"Maa-aax." Nudge was waking me up, poking my arm. I opened my eyes and gave her a questioning look. "I'm goin' to get some clothes. I saw some really cute things. Iggy's taking me and Gazzy. Angel said she wants to stay here." I sat up and nodded.

"Thats fine. Be careful okay." I said, she nodded and bounced off. I yawned and looked over at the dark figure sat watching me from the chair.

"Hey...?" I offered, he chuckled and stood up walking over.

"Did you mean something last night?" He asked. Ah yes, there's always a talk after a kiss isn't there.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"Did you mean...You liked me...A lot, or." He offered the or. I sighed.

"I don't know if this might ruin any fantasy you have but...I meant I like you...A lot. I have feelings for you, but I'm not ready to-" He nodded.

"Thats fine...So we're not..." I nodded then there was a silence.

"Did you guys kiss?" Angel said emerging from the room. Total barked with laughter.

"Yes! I was afraid it would get a little.." I chucked a pillow at him and Angel giggled.

"Are you going out now?" She asked excitedly. We shook our heads. She frowned. "Why?"

"Now is not the best time to have a boyfriend...For me Ange." I said. She looked over at Fang.

"But...When a girl and a guy dont date and they just kiss that means they're open and free to any girl, or boy." She explained. How did she know this?!

**She's right. **

_I don't want to be attached to Fang. _

"And then if Fang starts to go around kissing girls, that means he doesn't have serious feelings for you!" She pointed to me. I looked over at Fang who looked away.

"But thats fine Ange. We're only fourteen right now. I don't think we want anything serious." I said softly. Angel nodded and then walked over to the couch.

"So...You gonna claim me every time a boy comes up to me?" I asked climbing into Fang's lap and wrapped my legs around his, and then hugged him.

He laughed. "Yes."

"And what do I do if a girl comes up to you?" I asked looking at him.

"Fight me away from them." He said dramatically. I smiled.

"Horny bastard." I said, he pecked my lips and I slid off his lap. "I'm taking a shower." I said walking to the bathroom. I heard Angel talking to Fang about things and then switched the shower on.

**Do not let it become a distraction. **

_Of course not. _


	25. Sydney

**Maximum Ride: Around the World**

"Hey. Where are we?" I asked Fang as we stopped. I knew what country we were in. Australia. We weren't deserted. Well we were, we didn't know where we were going, but we'd stocked up on drinks.

Fang's index finger tapped a place. "Here...But I see no buildings." He said running the free hand through his hair.

_He's soo-_

**Distraction. **The voice said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes on the inside, and kissed Fang full on just to piss the voice off.

**Not cool. **

_Oh yes it is. _

Fang was very shocked, I pulled back a little and then pulled away and looked down at the map. "What was that for?" Fang asked, his voice gruff.

I bit my lower lip trying to fight a blush. "...I...Well..." I shrugged playing with the strap of the spaghetti top. It was black and since it was so damn hot I brought some knee length jean shorts.

Fang placed a simple sweet lingering kiss to my cheek and then folded the map up.

"Ew...You guys." The Gasman whined. I laughed and flicked the strand of hair hanging in my face out of the way.

"Tie me kangaroo down sport, tie me kangaroo down-" I cut Iggy off.

"Stop singing Rolf Harris songs." I said. Iggy grinned.

"...Two little boys-" This time Nudge whacked his head.

"And you say I'm annoying, he's been singing these ever since we left that bar! Ugh, why did they have to be playing that song, maybe it was-"

"Shut up." Who ever made those two sweet words up were gifted.

"Shutting." Nudge said making a zipping motion on her mouth. Total groaned.

"Guys. When do we get to Sydney or whatever. I'm so hot. I've a fur coat!" He added rolling over. Angel rubbed his belly.

"Have some water." The Gasman said with a mischievous grin and dumped a bottle of water on him.

"Oh, please do that again." Total said showing his back to The Gasman, the Gazzy lost his grin and dumped the rest on his back. Total growled and started to chase him around.

"You kids lost?" A big fat man asked. We looked at him. I froze. My wings were totally exposed! Suddenly Fang put his thin wool jumper around my shoulders and I slipped it on.

"Thanks." I whispered. "Yeah we are...Do you know where Sydney is?" I asked the man. He nodded and pointed to his truck.

"I'm goin' there myself. Want'a ride?" He asked. Angel nodded to me.

"Thank you so much." I said and we hopped into the back. I had a big lump on my back. "Nudge how could you buy me this shirt?!" I asked.

Nudge sent me a sorry look. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't think." She added. I stroked her ebony hair and sighed.

"Its fine." I shrugged and sat in Fang's lap so Iggy and The Gasman could climb in. "Sorry if I'm squishing you." I said turning myself sideways.

"Not at all." He flashed a smile.

"So how did you get out here?" The man asked. I need a name.

_It's Chris. _

_Thanks Ange. _

"Um. You look like a Chris is that your name?" I asked. ' Chris' laughed.

"Do you mind read or sum'in?" I laughed at that.

"No. But anyway, we got here - well we got lost..." I shrugged, lying.

"Where's your parents?" He asked.

"...In Sydney...Uh...Our small private plane crashed and uh...well, we survived." I quickly said. Fang grinned.

"You dont all look like brothers and sisters.."

Jeez does he have to know everything!?

"Uh...No we're not." I said leaning my head on Fang's shoulder, The Gasman made gagging sounds. I chuckled.

"...Okay. Well...I wont know much more. We're nearly there." I thanked the Gods.

"Hey...Mind if we make out?" Fang asked Gazzy and the others. The Gasman's face twisted and I slapped Fang's shoulder.

* * *

"Wow...Can we go to the opera house pleeeeease!!" Angel said as Chris drove away. I'd thanked him and said sorry we didn't have money.

"...No." I said after a thought. Angel pouted. "Ange...It'd give us a headache I think." I added. Angel nodded.

"Okay."

"So...This is Sydney?" Fang said looking around. I nodded.


	26. Opera House

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

_hyper.much911 - Thank-you for telling me the eye color! You rawk._

* * *

"...I want to go to the fishy place!" Angel screeched from the bed. I winced.

"Okay."

_Remind me to go to the 'fishy place'. _I told the voice.

**Go to the 'fishy place' ... Tomorrow. You need rest. **

_Thanks. _

"Max...I don't think I should have ate that squid." Nudge groaned. The Gasman let out a very stinky fart.

"Neither do I." The two looked at each other. "Winner gets the bathroom for two hours!" he said running for the door. Nudge gasped and ran after him. The two wrestled.

"Hey. How does the t.v work?" Ig asked.

"We have to pay." I said.

"No you dont." Angel piped up. "I mind read the man into letting us have anything and everything in the room. Speaking of that, Fang can you toss me a coke?" Fang looked shocked but threw over a coke after getting it out of the mini fridge.

"...I know how it works!" Iggy called. Total chuckled and hopped up onto the sofa. I sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"I'm so tired." I grumbled feeling Fang lay next to me. Fang matched my tired groan.

"I know." He said with a yawn and wrapped an arm over my stomach.

"...Sleep." I said faintly. Fang let out a soft noise.

And soon, I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

when I woke up. I panicked like no other. Where was the rest of the flock!?! I shook Fang awake. He bolted upright. 

"Where are they." He asked like a robot. I stared at him.

How weird is that?

"Umm...I dont know. I just woke up." I said. Then couldn't help but add, "Duh."

Fang scowled and climbed off the bed. "Ari?" He asked the tall mutant stood by the window. He turned around and I could practically hear Fang's growl.

"Hello. We meet again." He said ... Pleasantly. I got off the bed too and folded my arms.

He didn't look like Ari. He did, but he was taller, more muscles and somewhat ... More evil looking. "Looks like I didn't get my wish." I said.

Ari barked out a laugh. "It backfired. How've ya been?" He asked, Fang threw a punch to his face, sending Ari back into the wall.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He said cracking his knuckles and hit his arm.

"This is how the fights start damnit!" I said. Fang sent an apologetic look at me. I looked over at Ari who was working his jaw back and forth, and spat some blood to the floor.

"You bastard." He snarled. "I'm not here to do that. I've gotta follow orders. Unfortunately, I can't punch you back, I'd be suspended." He said sending a cursed look to the floor.

Me and Fang stood with our arms folded waiting for Ari to continue. "Anyway, Jeb said he'd told you once that the world was a maze." I nodded. "And he told me to tell you that you are not alone in this world." He finished.

"Where are the rest of _my _flock." I said walking closer. Ari held his hands up.

"Don't ask me." He said and then, just like Beetlejuice, dissapeared. I've seen Beetlejuice.

"Think if I say Ari three times he'll come back?" I asked Fang. It took a second for it to sink in then he laughed.

" Max! Max! Max! Max! Max!" Nudge burst through the door, jumping up and down. "The opera house is awesome!" She said finally.

I furred my brow. "...IGGY!" I then yelled. Iggy winced and went to walk out the door but I pulled him back by the collar. "Do you know how scared we were!?" I asked.

Iggy shrugged. "I thought you'd be asleep when we came back." He said. I thumped his arm and then hugged Angel and The Gasman, Total came trotting on in after them.

"...Hey...I guess she yelled at you like I told you she would." He said to Iggy. I huffed then looked over at Fang who was shaking with laughter.

He will die.

"Anyway! Yeah, it was awesome." Nudge carried on. Angel yawned and sat on the bed.

"Max...I feel tired." She said. I stroked her curls.

"Go to sleep." I said, she took her shoes off and climbed under the covers, I kissed her cheek and put the covers over her.

Nudge stretched and shook her wings and then stretched them out. "I'm going to the room me and Ig are sharing." She said and plodded on in.

Iggy followed. "I'm tired too." He said. I nodded, for some reason, feeling a little skeptical over that. But I brushed it off and looked over at The Gasman who'd crashed on the couch.

Fang grinned and walked over to me. "Just you...And me..." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I ... Giggled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did you just giggle." He said against my lips. I groaned in embarrassment and buried my face into his neck and then faced him again.

"...Traveling the world is nice. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We actually get ... Alone time. Y'know from Erasers." He said. I nodded and pulled him down onto the bed.

We haven't kissed for three weeks!

**Distraction. **

* * *

_Yo homies!! _

_Just to let you know, I'll be ending this with in three chapters. So maybe the next one might be extra extra extra extra LOOONG, get meh? Yay! _

_Or I might head for thirty chapters. Or that might be the one in three chapters. ... _

_I don't know!! Heh. Anywho. Dance life is on! Woohoo. _

_Byyeee. _


	27. A Day At The Fishy Place

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

_Special Edition! _

"Is that a shark?"

"No that's a dolphin."

"Oh my God! That's a friggin' killer whale!" Nudge pressed her face against the glass as the killer whale looked out at us, probably thinking we look weird.

"Yeah...He thinks we're weird. He's wondering why we have the long things attached to our bodies," Angel giggled, oh yeah, she can talk to fish!

"How do you know its a he?" I asked. Fang looked over at us, interesting the conversation.

"He's gotta a deep voice. Anyway, I'm going to see the- Oooh jelly fish." I watched her plod off to the jellies and then folded my arms and watched Iggy touch the glass in amazement.

"...It's huge." He whispered.

"What is?" Fang and I asked in unison. Nudge turned to us too. The Gasman was tapping the glass as the dolphins were doing tricks. Clever little things.

"That, I- it's a shark right?" Iggy said, Nudge let out a squeal of excitement.

"O.M.G! You can see! Wow! Ig, tell me what I look like! Wow, that sounds weird, let me say it again...Tell me what I look like...Max, doesn't that sound weird." Nudge lost all hyperness and looked at me.

"Yeah Nudge. Sounds really _weird. _Iggy, can you see?" I asked. Iggy took his hand away and shook his head. Fang grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek. Iggy jumped.

"Don't do that!" He said to Fang. Fang chuckled and took his hand away.

**I think this might be a hint to you Max. Or are you that dumb now you can't figure it out. **

_Shame on you. And I do know what's up. He's got a new power, what ever he touches, he can see. I think its awesome. _

**Finally. **

"Congrats Ig." I said. "You should see Fang's power." I added with a snicker.

Fang laughed sarcastically, "Fuzzy has a real power too." He said. I snorted.

"To rule the world with his cuteness?" I asked.

"Iggy, can you see me?" Nudge asked as Iggy let his fingers travel her face. Iggy smiled.

"Yeah! I have to do this to _**everything**_" He said, sounding very excited. I looked over at Fang who was watching the shark swim about.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a grin. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Why would I be jealous." He said,

_Aww! He's jealous! _

**...He does have a pretty suckish power. **

_Still...It's a little funny he's jealous, and a pretty suckish power? The power sucks ... FULL ON. And I'm not trashing him. I'm speaking the truth. _

"...I don't have a suckish power." Fang broke me from the voice.

Oh God, kill me now!! He heard!!

_You're so evil!!! _

**I know. Teehee? **

"I know." I said, a little embarrassed that he'd heard me. "Please don't hate me?" I asked trailing my eyes up to meet his. The corner of Fang's lip twitched and he pressed them to mine.

"I couldn't hate you." He said pulling away.

"Ew. That was so gross." The Gasman said. I ruffled his hair and stuck my tongue out. "Thats like me kissing...Nudge!" He said gagging.

Nudge whacked the back of his head. "And it'll never happen, Max and Fang are in _love_ I think it's really sweet!!-" I cut her off.

"Me and Fang aren't in love. We _**like**_ eachother. Right Fang?" I said taking my hand away from her mouth. Fang nodded.

"Like the like me and Angel like each other...Like?" Gazzy asked. Nudge huffed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you..." The Gasman shook his head.

"No please, keep that loud thing shut. I'm going to see what Iggy can...See." He said and ran to Iggy. We were now in a different section. It was like we were underwater.

It was a little eerie. Plus the fact this bit was deserted.

"Does this seem creepy to you?" Total asked. I nodded.

"Total your read my thoughts." I murmured looking around. Fang looked into the jelly fish tank. The jellies were nowhere to be seen.

O-kay now I'm freaked out.

" Uhm, Max." Fang said. I nodded.

"I don't think we're alone." Angel whispered. Iggy started to laugh.

"Ha- this is funny, it's just like a ... Movie." He said. Nudge nodded.

"Maybe we're on Punk'd." She said with a grin. I massaged the bridge of my nose. This girl is going to give me grey hairs.

"...They've locked it. They've all gone home! Max we're stuck in for the night!!" Angel squeaked. Total started to shake.

"No! Max! I can't be stuck in here! I'm a dog!" He said.

The Gasman clapped. "Well done. He's figured out what he is." He said dryly. I sighed and held my hands up.

"Guys. We-" I froze as the huge jelly fish came upto the glass.

I think it was a queen or something.

"That...Is...Awesome." Gazzy said.

"Okay, you stay here, me and Fang are going to discuss, Iggy keep them in order." I said clicking my fingers. Iggy nodded and touched the glass to see the jelly fish.

"Just an excuse to make out!" Nudge called. I couldn't help but chuckle and let images pop up.

**Angel**** can see them. **

_Oh crap. _

I shut them down.

"I like Nudge's idea." Fang said plastering me to the wall once we were out of eye sight, he hooked his thumbs into my belt loops and tugged me towards him.

_I like her idea too. _"Now's not the time." I said a little breathlessly leaning my head back against the wall.

"We never get a time. C'mon it'll take two secs." He said brushing our lips together then pulling back.

**Max****. I warned you about distractions. **

_But he sounds so...Hot. _

**Stop it! I knew I shouldn't have let you do this. **

_I'll hate you forever. Me and Fang haven't kissed since a couple of days ago! Remember in the hotel room. We were making out and then you had to go and ruin it. _

**Max****. If you and Fang are in one of you 'sessions' and an Eraser attacks and takes one of the flock or kills one of the flock...What will you do? Think about that. **

_Fine. _

"The voice says its a distraction." I said. Fang's eyes searched mine and his thumbs dissapeared from my loops and he stepped back.

_See what you do! _

**Max****. You need to concentrate on this first. What if its the Erasers that have locked you in? What if...What if they've shut the place down. You could be locked in forever. **

_Oh yeah, sure and leave all the aquatic life here. Yeah, you're bright. _

"Maybe you should deal things out with...It." Fang said nodding towards my forehead. I cracked a half smile.

"If it were here, I'd kill it." I mumbled. "It thinks the Erasers might've locked us in." I said.

Fang shrugged. "Could be." He said. I massaged my temples.

"I need a remedy." I said. Fang chuckled.

_Are we done? I think I've figured it out._

**Tell me. **

_Okay, if the Erasers have locked us in. We can search the place to attack them...Okay? Yeah, I like my plan..._

**Fine. Fine, take your treat. **

_Is Fang my treat? _

"Where were we before the voice interrupted?" I asked taking the hem of Fang's shirt and tugging it towards me.

_I love his grin. _I said in my head as our mouths molded together perfectly.

**Do you know the worst part of this? I have to hear your thoughts. And both of your silent groans. I think I hear Fang's sometimes. **

I let Fang lace our fingers together as he pinned my hands to the wall and my body.

**Are you gonna use tongues again? **

_Yes. Leave me alone. _

Hah. So It doesn't like the tongues. I hooked my leg around Fang's, I'd be on the floor if the wall wasn't holding me up as well. His tongue was slowly working its way around my mouth and I was growing very dizzy, if my eyes weren't closed, the world would be spinning. I wrestled my hands away from his and hooked them behind his neck as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands on the tops of my legs, I think I was going to blow up, he sucked my bottom lip in and nibbled on it.

**Oh God, this is so X-rated. **

_Oh believe me, we have not reached X-rated yet. _

"Are you done yet?" Iggy asked. Me and Fang broke apart and Iggy brushed the wall with his hand, gagged, then jumped back from it. "I take it not. But Jeb's here."

I groaned. "Tell him we'll be right there." I said. Iggy nodded. I gave Fang a little kiss on the lips and then sighed. "Do my lips look bruised?" I asked.

Fang smiled and gave me a hard kiss then broke away. "Now they look puffy too." He said. I batted his shoulder and then he set me down on the floor.

"Lets go." I said, Fang nodded and we walked back around the corner, Jeb was stood there, being glared at by the kids.

"You look really old now." Iggy was saying. Jeb narrowed his eyes and then looked up at us.

"Max!" he said. I flinched and stayed next to Fang. "Why do your lips look puffy and bruised?" He asked. Fang smirked.

"We were...Busy." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

_Oh my God, he's showing me off. _

**...You might want to uh...Not do that infront of Jeb**

"What do you mean you were busy!?" He blew up. I elbowed Fang in the stomach, he grunted and stepped back.

"They were making out! But thats not the point! Why have you locked us in here!!" Angel screamed at him.

We were all shocked to say the least. Jeb's eyes widened as he looked at the small blonde girl who'd screamed, she was radiating anger. I was afraid she'd make him drown himself in the jelly tank.

"...Uh I'm here to warn you." Jeb said. "About the...Clones." He added somewhat sheepishly.

"Clones?" I we all echoed.

Jeb nodded. "Me and ... Ari have clones. They are very, very, very powerful. And very angry. They want to take over the world, they're working with Itex." He said.

I groaned. "They were the ones I saw in my dream. They're going to win and kill..." I trailed off. Jeb's eyes widened.

"I must go form the Erasers. Max. You know what day it is. I'll see you soon." And just like Ari, he dissapeared.

"...Guys, we have to plan something." I said sitting down, we all formed a circle. "Fang, how angry does Fuzzy get?"

* * *

_Was that long enough? _

_How was the "Fax"? Haha. I don't know if it was crap or not. I'm a little tired right now. Oh there goes a yawn! _

_Anyway, I'll try and update as fast as I can! See ya! _

_And that was SEVEN __ pages!! _

_x _


	28. Eating Fishes

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

"I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue se-ea! Will somebody save me-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Gazzy said between gritted teeth. Angel grinned.

"I'll take it from there Nudge." I groaned and shook my head.

"Ange, I've had enough of that. And the movie. And the people who sing that cursed song." I said massaging my temple and sitting against the glass.

Yep. Still in the aqua park thing. Jeez I think I might become a vegetarian.

...Not.

Anyway, Fang is training Fuzzy as we speak to aggressive, seriously its cute.

**You think Fang is cute? **

_No! Fuzzy. _

**Thank goodness. **

_Although he does look...Strangely...Sexy crouched down like that teaching a fuzzy mood thing how to be angry and destroy the destroyers of the world. _

**That is strange. **

_Yeah. So...Can you tell me if you're a boy or a girl? _

**What if I'm a man or a woman. **

_Fine. are you male or female. _

**Why should I tell you. **

"Because you're in my goddamn head!" I yelled out loud by accident.

Fang looked over from his se- ... From his position and worry lines formed on his forehead.

The flock looked at me too. Damnit. Way to go and cause a scene.

"Uhm, just The Voice here. Go back to planning." I said waving a hand off.

"Piss off you psychotic emo bird freak!" Fuzzy suddenly screeched in a high pitched voice. I raised my eyebrows and Fang held his index finger out.

"Well done." He said. Fuzzy smiled and shook it with his small hands then popped into think air. Fang huffed and sat next to me.

"That looked fun." I said. Fang chuckled and rested his head against the tank behind us.

"It was." He replied dryly and yawned. "The fish are making me hungry, when we get out, can we go for something to eat?" He asked weakly.

I laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah. Sure, or we could get the penguins to give us the fish..." I said, then we looked over at Angel who was playing innocently with Celeste, throwing it and then Total fetched it back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Fang.

"Yep." He replied with a nod.

* * *

"All you have to do is tell them to jump up on here." I said. Angel sent me a look. 

"Max I think you're going loopy." She said twirling her finger around her temple. I narrowed my eyes and then got down on my knees and clasped my hands together.

"Please Ange. We're hungry." I said. Angel sighed and then nodded.

"Since you begged..." She said and opened her mouth.

Suddenly she started to say weird things, I stood up and looked at Fang.

"Is it normal?" I asked. Fang smiled.

"Are we normal?" He asked back covering my lips with his. I pulled back with a slight blush. Damn him. Maximum Ri- "Are you blushing?" He said pinching my cheek.

"Yeah, laugh it up." I whacked his back, he winced and gave me a hard slap on my ass. Ugh!

"Okay, is that enough fish?" Angel asked pointing to the stack of fish. I looked at it and nodded.

"Get a bucket for me Total?" I asked, Total padded over to the big yellow bucked and made a face then dragged it over with his teeth.

"It stinks." He said and then a load of water splashed over him. Angel started to giggle and looked over at the dolphin, it laughed too. Crafty little thing.

"Okay. Lets go see if we can light a fire." I said. Fang looked at me.

"Inside?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, lets find the kitchen. Where they cook the gourmet for the mammals." I said sarcastically. Angel laughed and skipped ahead.

"C'mon Total." She said. Total trotted after he mumbling something about fish.

"They do have a kitchen you know..." Fang said as we walked back through the 'tunnel'. I smiled.

"Lets find it then." I said.

---

--

"Its the biggest friggin' thing I've ever seen!" Iggy exclaimed as he took his hand away from the huge, gigantic, stove that had 'STAFF ONLY' on a sign attached to it.

"Looks like we're part of the staff tonight guys." I said. "Does - Ig get your spatula." I clicked my fingers, Iggy grinned and started to rummage through drawers.

"Take a seat." Nudge called. Angel and The Gasman sat down, Fang was perched on a stool, and Total had made himself comfy on a chair.

"Thanks Iggy." I said a little exhausted, I sat on the 'staff's sofa, Fang came over and sat next to me.

"Tired?" He asked laying my head in his lap. I nodded.

"Yeah. Exhausted." I admitted and then shifted into a comfortable position. "What if- what if we lose like we did in my dream/vision." I asked.

"...We wont. We probably weren't prepared in your 'dream-slash-vision'." He said. I huffed.

"I don't want to think about it right now." I said adding on a small tired groan.

**You've got to be prepared though. On alert. **

_I totally agree Dude- dudette...Dude? _

**Shut up. **

_Shutting. _

"And plus. We always win things. Right?" He said stroking my belly. It tickled, his finger sometimes dipped into it a little and then back out. It was also distracting.

"...Yep." I replied watching his finger, it traveled up...and up...

"Dinners ready!" Iggy called in a lady voice. Fang's hand slipped out of my shirt and then we got up. He was trying to feel me up!! I whacked his back for that.

"Perv." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Only for you." He said. Angel giggled reading my thoughts.

"Eww...FANG!" Nudge hit his head. Iggy held his hands up.

"Please people, try the meal!" He said. We dug in.

It was awesome.

* * *

_Howdy partners! Sorry if this is late, my internet was being a ... naughty word, thus leading me to post late. _

_Anywho. Yeah, looks like they'll be more than thirty chaps. More Fax? Or less...MWAHAH. _

_Yooou be the judge!! _

_x bye! _


	29. Powers

**Maximum Ride: Around the World.**

**Max****. I'm warning you. Break this off now. **

_Whhyy??? _

**Because! You dont have any of your preparations ready. And this is-**

_Fine! Fine...Fine...I'll break this off now. _I let out a small gentle sigh as I pulled back, I kept my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.

**Thank God, its been an hour. **It couldn't help but add.

Eyelids had dropped slightly over his eyes, but then he opened them and gave me a small confused look as he pulled our faces away from each other so he could see me more.

"Whats wrong?" He asked brushing our noses together we were still breathing a little heavily. I groaned softly. Me and Fang were just having a **_very_** intense, hot- make-out. And the thing ruined it!!

"The voice, it said we need to focus on the ... thing." I muttered out, feeling bad, I dropped my eyes to my lap, I was sat sideways, my arms around his neck and his hand on the small of my back, the other resting in between my legs.

"Does it ever stop whining." He muttered back kissing my neck, yes, I have four hickeys on my neck! From one make out!! Okay...Maybe its not that big to you...But it is to me.

"No." I slightly ... I hate to say this ... Giggled and pulled away. Fang smiled a little and inspected his work of 'art' on my neck.

"Soo..." He started kissing a small freckle he has an obsession with. "We should go finish the plan quickly so we can get back to our..." He trailed off.

I nodded and then climbed off him. We'd gotten out, its been three days since we escaped from that damned aqua place. Anyway, so Jeb got us this nice little...Cabin...For us for another week or so. I guess we all saw his good side there. The rest of him I hate.

Always.

" Max? Fang where've you been?" Iggy asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he walked up to us and put his hands on our shoulders. Then he chuckled.

"What?" I asked touching my hair and then winced, and groaned. "Awwwh, Ig's I hate your power." I said, Fang shoved his hand off in a friendly way and ran a hand through his hair while I combed my with my fingers and tied it into a pony tail.

Iggy just laughed. "Well...Dinners ready. I'm going to get ... The rest and then...Well...Get eatin'" He said.

"Me and Max are going to work on the plan, 'kay?" Fang said. Iggy furred his brow.

"Why?" He asked looking in Fang's direction.

"Because we're horny and want to make out with each other, but Max's voice keeps stopping us...So..." He shrugged. I whacked his arm as Iggy shuddered.

"I'm not horny." I smiled a little as I pushed him into our 'planning' room. I smirked and slapped my ass. Ugh!

"I am." He retorted. I scowled and hopped up onto the buzzing dryer, Fang kept staring biting his lower lip.

"Fang. Just work." I said commandingly and turned his face away as I picked up our notes.

"Do you know how hot you look on that?" He asked sitting on a chair. I fought a blush and kicked his knee. He's really...I dont know,

**Hormones Max. I told you about these. And his are coming on strong, so he's going to be ... As you teen's say either 'Mentally Undressing You' ... Or- **

_Fang is not doing that. _I shot back at it as me and Fang started work.

**Wanna bet? I've tuned in on him when you've been making out and all he can think about is s-**

_Ew! Stop it! I'm fourteen. And the legal age is sixteen not ... Fifteen...So...He can stop thinking about that. _

I swear the voice laughed. **We all know that Max. It's just a warning. I know how you can get 'distracted'. **I scowled mentally at that.

_You're really annoying. Do you know that? I think I might call you ... Justin Timberlake. He's annoying when he sings. _

Again. The Voice laughed. **I'll leave you alone now. **

I hesitated on asking this but... _Please stay? If...You know...My hormones kick in...I know I wont resist. So, stay and keep my mind of Fang. _

**Of course...**

I smiled a little and for the next two hours it was reminding me of birth dates and giving funny, short images to my brain of what might happen in the future ...

* * *

"Hey Max?" The Gasman approached me as I was sat on the love seat. I looked over to him.

"Whats up?" I asked, he put on a confused face and sighed.

"If you get bitten by a snake, do you really suck the poison out?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"...Um...Why?" I asked. He plopped next to me.

"Well...Nudge and Angel were watching this movie called 'Mean Girls' and there was one part where the girl said 'When you get bit by a snake you're supposed to suck all the poison out' and look at this..."

He held his arm out and there was a snake bit there. I didn't know whether to gasp or ... Whatever. I just looked at it with a low brow.

"Ummm...No don't-" I stopped as it healed. "Do anything..." I looked up at Fang, he looked back at me.

"What?" He asked.

I think that face is a little tooooo innocent. I stood up folding my arms. "What?" He asked again holding his hands out. The Gasman snickered and left the room. Fang just looked back at me again.

"Did you do it?" I asked. Fang raised that dark eyebrow.

"...Do what?" He asked. I cocked my head to one side.

"Are you...Lying to me?" I asked, arms still folded and I rested my weight on one hip a little. Fang snorted.

"Why would I?" He asked...Lying...An attempt he failed at.

"...Because..." I shrugged. He looked at me as if saying

"Elaborate please?"

"Okay, did you or did you not just heal The Gasman's snake wound?" I asked. Now wondering where he got that bite from...

Fang ... hesitated...then shook his head. Oh my God could he be anymore bad at lying to me!? I circled him. "Are you lying again?" I asked, I was like the tiger circling its prey.

Fang huffed. "No I didn't." He said. I scowled and changed directions.

"You do know you can tell me..." I said stopping behind him and lacing my arms around his waist from behind, I poked my head onto his shoulder and my breath tickled his ear.

I waited. "No kissing for a week." I whispered.

Fang turned around and looked at me, my hands came upto his shoulders.

Still looking.

...It goes on.

...And on.

"Yes." He said. I smiled.

"You caved." I said. Fang rolled his eyes and rubbed our noses together...I love it when he does that.

"...Soo..." He started, hooking his fingers into my belt loops, I smiled and tied my hands into his hair. Just as he thought he got his way, I leaned into his ear.

"Shouldn't of lied in the first place." I said and broke out of his hold and walked to where Gazzy went off to. I knew Fang was gaping.

"...Hey, wh- WOAH." I said, low and behold, Gaz was laughing as he had 'snakes' crawling around Nudge. I gaped.

"How cool!!" He said clicking his fingers and they dissapeared. I looked at Nudge who dashed after him. Angel was giggling and Iggy grinned taking his hands away from her head where he was getting the view from.

"Very." They both said. I chuckled and shook my head. Just as I was walking out of the room, I heard...

"Ig...Can you read me a story pleease?" Angel said in her sweet little voice.

"Ange, I can't read..." he said. Angel sighed.

"I'll teach you." She said, brightly. I smiled and listened still.

Silence...and then. "Alright." He said.

Wow, that made my heart melt.

I closed the door and walked out, I feel tired right now, I looked up at the clock. It read one in the morning. "Yo, Gaz! Nudge! Bed!" I called.

"He got snake in my hair!!" Nudge screeched walking into the room she had. I laughed and followed.

"It's okay Nudge. Hey...Get some sleep." I said kissing her forehead.

"Love ya Max." She hugged me. I hugged her.

"Love ya too." I replied, she got into bed, I walked out and then checked back in on Ig and Angel.

"Yo guys." I said softly and quietly. Angel beamed.

"I'm teaching Iggy how to read!!" She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Not to late though, 'kay?" I said, she nodded and held my fist out to Iggy.

"Night." I said. He bumped it.

"Night Max." He replied. Then I walked over to The Gasman's bed. He was very interested with his snakes.

"Iggy-" He said, Iggy was listening.

"Bombs?" Iggy practically read his mind. I chuckled and ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"Night." I said. he smiled up at me.

"Night." He replied, I placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out with a sigh and walked to mind and Fang's room. I frowned and stopped in the hallway.

Its quiet...

Too Quiet.

* * *

_Guess who's back _

_Back again... _

_Kimmies back _

_Tell a friend. _

_Hehe. I stole eminiems song! Woohoo!!  
Righto. _

_Well...FINALLY i got to add my docs.! Yayness! _

_Next chapters coming up now... _


	30. Sex

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

_Okaaay...so, I'm thinkin' .. 40 chapters? _

_...And this is a somewhat special chapter..._

_Alot of FAX...I think you wanted it right? _

* * *

Too to- yeah, not that quiet. I hear other things.

I looked around, and stayed where I was, then reached into my pocket and pulled out the pen knife...

Yeah, what harm is a pen knife gonna do?? Is that what you're asking?

"...Fang?" I asked. An arm came around my waist and then a hand over my mouth and the arm was holding mine down. No! Damnit!

"Ari! You bastard! Get off'a me!!" I screamed, it all came out muffled. Then they pressed me against the wall and I was faced with a laughing Fang.

I scowled and placed my knee under his groin, he stopped laughing, it was replaced with a cute grin, I took my knee away and he let go of me.

Slightly. He still had his body pressed to mine.

"That wasn't funny. I nearly shit my pants." I grumbled closing the pen knife and putting on the dresser that was beside us. As I was putting my hand back where it was, Fang caught it and entwined our fingers. I closed my wings more so he could press me against the wall more.

I enjoy it. I will _not _deny that.

_So, can we make out now? _I asked the voice.

It didn't reply.

"Sorry." He murmured against my neck, his other hand rested on my thigh. I'm melting here! Get me an ice pack!

I let out a soft sound and attempted to shrug my shoulders, but my body wasn't working.

"Its...Okay." I mumbled out as he bit down on the sensitive flesh near the back of my neck. Finally! Maybe we'll get...I mean...Maybe-

**Max****, don't think like that. **

_Okay! Maybe we'll get more...Making out done???_

**Better. **

I reached my free hand up and put my hand on Fang's shoulder and then his head came back to mine, I met his eyes before parting my lips a little. And yes, finally those ... lush... lips were on mine.

My heart constricted a few times and then I knotted my hand in his hair, no I need both hands, I wrestled my hand away from his other and twined it in his hair as he picked me up.

This felt familiar.

But this time we were moving. My back hit the door, it hurt. I let out a grunt, Fang pulled back uttering a sorry and then, I took my hand away from his hair and found the door knob, twisting it open awkwardly, we fell inside and onto ...

The bed.

..._I swear we won't do it_

**I know. Because when you get too far. I'll stop it. **

" Max. Don't listen to it." Fang said. I came back to earth and we connected again, hands in all the right places. Well...Fang liked to get a little...

Exploration done.

Don't we all?

One hand on my ass, and one hand running up and down my side. I tugged on Fangs hair as his hand ... Went elsewhere. He let out a grunt of pain like I did.

"Sorry." I mumbled as we pulled back for air. Fang shook his head and moved us up the bed more, then kissed me again. That tongue of his started to probe my mouth, begging for entrance. I opened up for him, jeez, who wouldn't?

Back off girls. And some of you boy's...or men.

Slowly it slid in and he removed his hands from me and cupped my face in his hands. Wow...This is somewhat innocent. I slipped my legs out from under him and wrapped them around his waist. Is he a God or what?

Yeah, he's the God of kissing. Not even Same was a good kisser...I wonder if Lissa was. No bad Max. Do not think about Lissa when you're kissing Fang.

What if he thinks about- I pulled back from Fang. Suspicion ridiculously taking over me.

"Fang..." I said breathily. He opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked running his thumbs over my cheek bones.

"Are you...Thinking about anyone else when we ... Kiss like this?" I asked. The corners of his lips quirked upwards.

"No. I think about you..." He said. I ran my hands over his wings, his muscles rippled under my touch. Oh I think my suspicion is gone. I crushed my lips against him and we fell back into what we stopped for a moment.

Or I did. Every time my hand brushed over him; back, ribs, chest.. He would shudder and let out a sound from the back of his throat. Which made me grin and harden the kiss.

**Maax. Dont go to far. **Jeez I feel like its my dad or something.

Wow, that sounded stupid.

_I'm just thinking about that right now. _I joked...I hope.

**...Yeah, not a joke. You really are. in the back of your mind. **

I stopped grinning and slowed the kiss, it was moving Fast. Fang's hands were everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I didn't slow it to much.

_Okay...Am I now? _

**No. **

Phew...

Wait...What the heck is that? I shifted underneath Fang, and then it vanished, I mentally shrugged and slipped my hands underneath his shirt, tracing his abs.

There it is again. I shifted again, Fang broke the kiss. "Whats up?" He asked, heavy breathing. I furrowed my brow and thought for a moment shifting again.

"...Um...I dont know." I said, and ran my hand over his chest. "Where were we?" I asked with a coy smile. Fang smiled and went for my neck making me gasp.

He sure knows how to please a girl. I gripped his wing gently, only to have him pull back. No! Stop it Fang!!

"My shoes are annoying me." he grumbled and pulled away, I impatiently waited and kicked my shoes off. When he crawled back, we got back where we were.

"Fussy." I murmured against his lips with a smile and then captured his lips. Fang smiled too.

**Max****. Be careful. **The voice popped out. I raked a hand down Fang's chest making me him shudder again and groan. I love that sound! Especially from him.

_Why? _I replied not feeling myself anymore. I felt something forming in my stomach.

**Stop. Now. **It ordered. I ignored it and ran my fingers through Fang's hair.

It's nice and smooth, his hand captured one of my...Assets.

Ahh, thats what it meant. I giggled a little and slapped his hand away. Having him smile against my lips and moving his hand back to my backside. I reached my hands down and caught the hem of his shirt.

To take off or not to take off?

I decided to slip my hand back under and trace his lush abs. Fang broke away from my mouth and started to nip at my neck again, biting at the sensitive flesh. Damnit that always made me moan.

What is that damn thing? It was back. I shifted, getting a little annoyed and found it was pressing into me. Very uncomfortable. Fang let out a groan and his hip grinded against my.

_I think I agree with you Voicey. _

I pushed Fang back with my force and he, as usual, looking dazed had to shake himself from it. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, I propped myself up on my elbows, he was sat in between my legs now, on his knees. Looking adorably confused.

That hard thing...Was...

_Oh. My. God...I gave him a- a- _

**Ye-ap. **

_No way! Should I be proud or ... Grossed out. _

It chuckled. **Umm...You pick. **

"...Wait a sec." I told him.

_So when he ... Grinded me. He was trying to-..._

**He wanted to have sex. **

_...Are you freakin' serious? _

**Yes. **

_He wanted to have sex with me? _

"We cant have sex yet." I said to him. He frowned then looked down at the lump that was bulging in his pants. Then he tipped his head back and pressed his lips together.

"...Ouch." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

Ouch?

**... Max. Maybe you two should get some sleep. **

I stood up on the bed, on my knees I should say, and kissed him. "Night." I said. He was blushing, and didn't meet my eyes. I grinned and kissed him again. "I didn't mind. I just...I think we should wait." I said with a shrug.

He met my eyes now and smiled a little. "...Okay. Uh...Night." He said, we both lay down and went to sleep.

Well...That was the most intense kiss ever.


	31. Poof

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

_woohoo! The last chap. was a success! _

_Go all you reviewers. _

_Just to let people know. I'm in school again now. Darn it, so the posts might be lacking! I'm sorry! But I will post like...Two chapters a day- _

_Wait, let me refrase all of thay!_

_Okay, I'm in school again. On a Sunday, Monday and A Tuesday, the posts might be a little...Less, y'know, one a day, because my mother works on a night shift, thus me staying with my two old biddies! But...I'll try and add two in one day. _

_(cheesy smile)_

_The Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and Saturday its happy hour!! (the crowd cheers) _

_But...**Do Not Stop Reading!**_

_---_

"...Morning." I said as I rolled over, looking into those breath taking onyx eyes. He blinked again and pecked my cheek, lingering there for a little.

"Hey." He replied, voice scratchy.

"...Dang, you two have been in bed all morning..." Iggy said from the doorway. I snuggled into Fang's chest with a soft whimper of protest. Iggy put his hand on the bed and grinned. "Aww. How sweet." He said sitting down. Fang chuckled snaking an arm around my waist.

"Did you get far in reading?" I asked sitting up, Fang's hand traced circles into my back.

Iggy laughed again. "Yeah...Actually. I guess I wont have to read brail anymore." He said.

"Yay! Max did he tell you! Ig can read now!" Angel came skipping in and jumped on the bed, then she looked at Fang and grinned. Nudge came walking in with a bowl of Coco Puffs, sat down too.

Why are they in here!?

Once she touched the bed, her eyes widened. "Wow..." She said.

"What?" We all said in unison.

Nudge gave me a grin. I narrowed my eyes. "What went on ... Here...Last night...Maximum Ride?" Nudge asked slowly and then shoved a spoon of puffs into her mouth.

I blushed and groaned. Iggy gasped. "Did you and Max get a groove on Fang?" He asked. Fang, too, blushed.

I grinned. "Well..._Fang_ definatly got something on." I said. Silence.

"That was Max's fault." he muttered shyly.

"...Oh...My...God." Angel squeaked and dashed out of the room. Oh dear...She found out!! I sighed and looked back up.

"soo...Uh...Where's Gaz?" I asked. Iggy waved a hand out side the room.

"Playing with Bobby and Clyde." He said. I furred my brow and looked at Fang, he looked back. "...His snakes." Iggy added.

"Ooh." We both said. I chuckled. "He named his snakes?" I said. Fang laughed as well.

* * *

"Hey. Guys, calm down." I said making a gesutre with my hands. It was the last day for planning. Woohoo!! They shut up, Fang stood beside me, arms folded. We were all wearing black.

Me, black vest top, black pants, black sneakers, Fang, black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, Nudge black hat...Black shirt, black pants...ETC.

"Today is the day we show what we are." I said slamming my fist into my hand.

"Right!" They ehcoed.

And by the way, we're back in America. Yep, Death Valley.

"Today is the day we fight." I said.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Today is the day we **kill.**" I said venomously.

And then we were off.

Ready for a killing spree.

* * *

"Jeb." I said to the fake Jeb.

"Max."

"Ari."

"Max."

"...Trash Can Max." I snarled.

She spat to the floor.

Bi-otch.

"Soo..." I said.

Prying to God that we could beat these.

--

In a flash Ari was on Fang, I was locked with Max, The rest delt with the Erasers. Jeb's eyes were ... Red.

"Why is this happening!?" I growled at the copy of me as I tackled her to the floor and punched her face. Blood spewed everywhere.

She chocked on some. "Because-" She paused and punched me back. My head snapped back, I rolled off her and stood back up, working my neck, she moved her jaw back and forth and snarled at me.

"...Is it time?" Ari asked her looking over at me as well. I gave him a kick in the nuts, he winced, gasped and held onto his mini Ari's then keeled over, I smiled and kicked him in the ribs. I was broken off by Fang who held my arms back.

I stopped and looked at Fang, he nodded to the burning sound. I looked over at Jeb...2, who had just fired up the trees, with a click of his finger.

The Gasman snapped out his venomous snakes and one traveled upto some other Erasers and bit them.

I gaped at Jeb, twice the size than he was. And he was a monster.

"Max!" Jeb, Jeb called, the original Jeb. He glared at Ari on the floor, giving him a kick, the real Ari winced.

"Stop, please?" He said to Jeb, morphed into Eraser form.

"Well Jeb. I didn't think you'd show." Evil Jeb said with a loud evil laugh. I grabbed Max2 by the neck.

Something suddenly taking over me, and I lifted her off the ground. She was gasping for air. Black clouded over my eyes and then ...

Poof. The lights went out.


	32. I Love you I saved The World

**Maximum Ride: Around The World. **

_Woooow..._

_This MIGHT be the last chapter. If I dont update then it is. _

_But I'll put finished on the summary if it is. _

* * *

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch- Yeah, OUCH.

I groaned held my side. Rolling over in the dirt. I then got up and heaved a load of blood onto the floor. Nice. My vision was clear. I must have-

Woah.

...Blood. I see...Blood. Everywhere. On the trees. On the school...Whats left of it anyways. And on Evil Jeb...Evil Ari, Max...Is torn apart. Oh My God who did this?

I panicked.

"**Report!**" I bellowed standing up, painfully. I looked around.

"Fang?" I called weakly.

"...Iggy? Nudge? Ange and Gaz?!" I nearly screamed, more blood gushed out of my side, I winced and pulled out the bullet. _Ouch. _

**Max. Calm down. **The voice soothed. I took a painful sharp breath in.

"...But. Where are they?" I asked. Yelling and wincing as I clutched my side.

**Shhh...**

I shut up and tears slid down my dirty cheeks.

"Please don't be dead." I prayed as I walked into the dead pathway, hoping to find my ALIVE flock in the Erasers. I shut my eyes as I saw some Erasers legs torn fromt heri bodies.

Seriously. Who did this?

...A groan. I jumped and looked around, then hissed in the friggin pain.

"...Angel?" I called.

"Max." She replied, I looked down at the small gir, and hugged her tight.

"Oh my God, thank God, Ange? You okay?" I asked, checking her over. She nodded.

"I healed myself." She said, I saw all the blood in her hair and hugged her again.

"Baby what happened?" I asked.

"You." She whispered. I frowned .

"You...Max...You killed Max 2...Ripped her apart and then...Faced Jeb...You nearly died." She cried, I suqueezed her gently and let her go.

"Tell me where the others are." I said. She nodded and pointed over to the trees.

"...Iggy and Fang are the worst ones." She said, I let her follow and I reached them. First I sat down by Fang who was treating Iggy's wounds, I stopped him, Angel came walking up and treated Iggy herself.

Fang looked at me. "You're okay." He breathed, I nodded and smashed my lips against his, wrapping my arms gently around his neck. In between kisses he was saying.

"I love you." And things like that. Before it turned into anything else. I broke apart and looked at Nudge who sat up, then Gazzy, Iggy and Angel smiled.

"I saved them." she said. I smiled.

"And you saved the world." Iggy said, blind eyes searching in my direction. we all formed a group hug and I loved that.

...Fang loves me.

* * *

"Hey. Yeah, still hurts." I whimpered. I was sat in my clean clothes, I just showered, Fang had gone before me and was stitching up awound. Angel was busy hugging Total.

Almost forgot about him. He was hiding .

"Sorry." Fang smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at my feet.

"...I love you too." I said. He stopped stitching for a moment then carried on.

"Oh." He said, and finished it up. Before he could busy himself I stood up and kissed him again.

"Really...Really...Love you." I said against his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms gently around my waist.

"I really, really, really...Really. Love ... You." He replied.

Angel giggled and walked out the room.


	33. Hesitant

**Maximum Ride: Around the World. **

**_Epilogue. _ **

_Haha. You asked for it guys. I guess. Lol. I really didn't think y'ad be that bummed!!! Anyway, I might start another fanfic, with Fang and Max. _

_Think that'd be a good idea? _

_Alrighty then! Seeing as this screams LAST CHAPTER. hehe. _

_Oh and this one is just...Telling you about a couple of years after. _

_Hehe, Max is hesitant...Read to see what I mean! _

* * *

"...Do you really think she's into him?" Fang asked me in a murmur. Iggy had his hands perched on Nudge's head as he _watched _the t.v. Angel and Total were sat on the floor, I was playing with her hair. Total snoozing in her lap. The Gasman had taken up the bean bag and Fuzzy had taken a liking to Celeste.

"Think what?" I asked turning my head to his causing my nose to brush his.

He glanced at Spiderman. "M.J do you really think she's into him." He repeated.

"...Totally." I said turning back to the t.v. Fang couldn't stop fidgeting, I tapped his knee. "Stop it." I grinned twirling some golden hair in my fingers.

"I cant." He breathed into my neck. I tilted it to one side.

"I can still hear a lot of things." Iggy said. I smiled and chuckled. Angel giggled and looked at us. I took my hands away from her hair and nudged Fang away.

"Stop it." I whispered. He gave me that sad look of his. It didn't show on his face but it was in his eyes. I rolled mine and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"...There." He smiled.

"Watch Spiderman." I gestured to the movie. Gazzy huffed.

"If you two wanna make out then go do it!" He said irritated. I was grabbed by Fang and given a hard, but...gentle kiss. The Gasman shook his head in disgust.

"I cant believe that." He said.

"What?" Iggy replied. Nudge looked to us and then back. Iggy shuddered.

"Nice." He said. Angel hit them all.

"I find it sweet that Max and Fang are in love." She said. I blushed at that statement and entwined my fingers into Fangs hair.

"They're aren't in _love_ are they?" Gazzy asked. I closed my eyes to block out the sound.

"Yep." Angel said. No use! "Hey Max. I know how much you're enjoying this but...I'm getting images in my head. And I cant block them." She said uncomfortably.

I chuckled and pushed Fang away. "Stop it." I said with a small smile. He groaned a little and pecked my forehead, and my cheek, nose, ear, cheek, lips...

"Guys when you're done, shut off everything. Me and Max are going to bed." He picked me up. I squeaked in protest.

"Faang!" I whined.

Gazzy cheered. "Yeeah! OUCH!!" He hissed as one of the snakes bit him.

Once in the room. It was dark so I flicked on the lamp. "I'm not tired." I told Fang. Fang hopped on the bed and pushed me back down into it. We're sixteen now.

Erasers are _dead_. All gone! I'm serious. Apparently I killed them all. A different, Evil-for-the-greater-good- Max came out of me...And no, me and Fang have not gone all the way.

Like we were so tempted to.

So nearly close.

And the voice. Well its stuck around.

"Wait not now." I said as he unbuttoned my flannel shirt. _Thats _why we havent gone ... All the way. Its me, I'm so embarrassed!

"You always say that." He said trying to hide the disappointment. I lay my hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry." I said, again.

"...Its okay." He shrugged.

The door opened a crack and Fuzzy came hopping in, and jumped on the bed, starting to rub against me and Fang, a dark shade of red covered his face and his let his hair hide it.

"Is it horney?" I asked with a laugh. Fang nodded and scratched the things head.

"Very. Look, its turning red." He said. I squirmed under Fang and sighed when I got comfortable.

"Maybe in a few weeks. I mean...We only turned sixteen a few weeks ago." I said hesitantly. Fang climbed off me and lay on his side, kissing me gently on the lips.

" Max. You dont have to do something that you dont want to." He said running a thumb over my bottom lip. I groaned softly in frustration.

"But I do. I soo want to do it...I'm just scared." I said running my fingers through his hair. I like his hair.

He shifted closer. "Scared of...?" He asked.

"Well...One we dont have ... Protection, two ... I know for fact it hurts and three...What if ... I- you-." I huffed. "Scratch out number three."

Fang looked away from my eyes, stood up and started to rummage around in his bag for something, he pulled something out and then flopped back next to me holding a wrapper up.

I gasped.

_VOICE!?!?_

**What? **

_He got it! The ... the... ugh I hate that word...The condom. _

I swear I heard a laugh or snigger.

**He actually got one? Is he that desperate? **

_Hey! ...He's just...patient, and if you remember I'm the one who's stalling. _

**...Fine... **

_But I'm not...Ready...I don't think. _I looked up at the wrapper again.

"...Is that what I think it is?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep." He replied. I then started to laugh.

* * *

_HAH! She's hesitant about IT. _

_Anyway._ _-clears throat- you reviewers rawk and I'm glad I made some of you chuckle...Giggle...And/Or snort with laughter. Which is what my friend does. Funny sight. _

_Yep! So ... Think about the other plot I got for ... Fax. Hehehe!_

_xxxx BYE AND THANKS_


End file.
